In Front Of You
by lilycantu
Summary: Caroline y Klaus eran los mejores amigos hasta que a nuestra rubia se le ocurre pedirle un favor a nuestro hibrido. la ayudara?
1. Chapter 1

Klaus Mikaelson estaba en su estudio pintando tranquilamente, hasta que su paz fue interrumpida por una rubia.

ella hizo su camino hasta el sillón y se dejó caer en el, tomo un cojín y lo puso sobre su cara.

"que pasa amor?" pregunto Klaus, era un poco raro que Caroline viniera tan tarde en la noche

ella quitó el cojín de su cara para contestar.

"acabo de ver a Tyler" dijo.

Klaus gruño de forma baja. odiaba al perro desde que salia con Caroline.

él siempre había sido sobreprotector con ella desde que la había conocido a la rubia cuando ella se había trasladado de Mystic Falls a New orleans, con su mejor amiga de Bonnie, la bruja novia de su hermano Kol, ellos habian conectado de inmediato, ella sabía todo sobre él, con excepción de ser un híbrido de mil años de antigüedad. su amistad con esta chica humana fue refrescante para la vida de Klaus.

"oh"

"el estaba con Hayley y ella esta embarazada" dijo lo ultimo con el cojín en la cara.

Caroline y Tyler habían salido los dos últimos años, todo iba muy bien hasta que ella descubrio que Tyler la estaba engañando con Hayley, el rompimiento había sido muy duro para ella, que hasta la hizo prometer ya no enamorarse otra vez. ya había pasado una año cumpliendo su promesa.

"siento oír eso, Cariño" dijo el híbrido dejando de pintar e ir a tomar asiento a un lado de la chica." pero el chico no te merecía, estas mejor sin el"

" es que tu no entiendes,Nik, no es por Tyler que estoy molesta" dijo la rubia mirándolo.

"me temo que no entiendo"

"ya tengo 26 años, mi plan era ya estar casada con el hombre que amo y tener bebes, pero sin embargo estoy sola y decepcionada del amor"

"ah.. Caroline" dijo el híbrido abrazándola "tu no estas sola, esta Bonnie,Katerina y Yo que te amamos, eres exitosa en tu trabajo, solo debes encontrar al chico indicado para tener todos los bebés que deseas" comentó Klaus "Ademas 26 años no son muchos, aun eres muy joven"

 _sobre todo si lo comparas con los 1000 años que tengo yo_. pensó

Caroline lo miró por un momento.

"tienes razón, soy Caroline Forbes tengo mi propia compañía organizadora de eventos, la cual es la # 1 de New Orleans, tengo mi propia departamento, la vida está yendo bien para mi"

Klaus sonrió y asiento.

"y no necesito estar en una relación para tener mi propio bebé" dijo ella decididamente.

"ah.. amor.. no es lo que yo.." trato de decir antes de que fue cortado por la rubia.

"iré a casa y buscaré sobre donadores de esperma, Gracias Nik por escucharme" dijo ella besando su mejilla y dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Klaus se quedó sentado repasando la conversación en su mente

"que demonios acaba de pasar?" se preguntó.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline estaba en un café,comiendo con Bonnie y Katherine, cuando comento lo que tenía planeado hacer.

" espera, nos estas diciendo que quieres tener un bebe?" pregunto Bonnie un poco desconcertada."cuando decidiste que querías tener uno?

"no sabia que estabas saliendo con alguien, Caroline" dijo Katherine

"no estoy saliendo con nadie, estaba pensando en un donador de esperma" explico

"enserio?" dijeron sus dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

"si, lo he estado pensando y hasta hice una tabla de pros y contras" dijo la rubia tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Cariño, no creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Katherine

"ella tiene razón" acordó bonnie con la morena." como puedes tener un hijo de alguien que no conoces?"

"bueno, yo no me referia a eso, sino que te perderas todo lo divertido, como el proceso de hacer el bebé" dijo Katherine sonriendo.

" chicas, necesito su apoyo con esto, creo que puedo hacerlo, puedo ser una madre" pido la rubia.

" necesitas pensarlo bien"comentó Bonnie.

"ya lo hice y tomé mi decisión"

"creo que ya está decidido,Bon Bon" dijo Katherine " tienes mi apoyo,pero me pagarás todas las cuentas de la tintorería cuando tu bebé me ensucie la ropa"

"claro" sonrió

"si ya está decidido, tienes mi apoyo, Care" dijo Bonnie.

"gracias Chicas"

esa misma noche Caroline estaba investigando los programas de donador de esperma cuando recordó la pregunta de Bonnie.

 _como tener un hijo de alguien que no conoces?"_

ella pensó por un momento,la mayoría de los perfiles de Donantes tenía informacion física y un poco de información sobre la personalidad del donador,pero ella sabía que la gente podía mentir,entonces pensó en los hombres que conocía, su mente viajo a uno en concreto.

ella se levantó de su escritorio, tomó su bolsa y salio de su oficina.

Klaus estaba leyendo un libro cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, dejó su libro sobre la mesa y caminó a abrir.

Caroline lo esperaba frente a puerta, Klaus estaba seguro que algo estaba mal con su amiga, ella tendía a entrar sin ser invitada.

"Caroline?"

"hola, Nik, sabes vine a ver si estabas despierto, realmente no me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde para visitas sociales, así que buenas noches y adiós" Klaus tomo su brazo antes de que la pequeña rubia saliera.

"que pasa, amor?" pregunto " no creo que vinieras casi a medianoche solo para decir buenas noches y adiós. por qué no pasas y me cuentas que traes por tu pequeña mente ahora" la invitó a pasar.

el híbrido la encaminó hacia su despacho.

"muy bien amor, ahora dime"

" recuerdas que te comentaba lo de tener un bebé?" preguntó ella un poco nerviosa.

"si, espero que te dieras cuenta que no es una idea muy práctica" dijo el.

"no eso sigue en pie" afirmó." ah.. lo que necesito ahora es tu ayuda"

"no estoy muy de acuerdo con tu decisión pero la respeto, amor, serás una gran madre"afirmó con una sonrisa, Klaus estaba seguro que Caroline sería la mejor mama para cualquier niño. " necesitas mi ayuda para buscar al donador?"

"uh...de hecho no...Nik quiero que seas el donador" Klaus se congeló, nunca en sus más de 1000 años alguien lo había sorprendido como Caroline lo hizo en ese momento, el no sabia que decir" mira Nik, confio en ti, eres una persona increíble y sé que un niño tuyo seria igual, se que no sería fácil para ti tener un bebé y entregarlo...pero podemos tener toda la cosa de la custodia compartida… se que serias un gran padre y un niño entre nosotros dos seria genial" balbuceo.

al ver que el híbrido no daba señales de moverse en el corto plazo, ella camino hacia la puerta.

"se que es algo que tienes que pensar, así que te dare tiempo, luego me dices que opinas, tengo una cita con el médico el lunes, hoy es viernes así que tienes todo el fin de semana para pensar, pero debes de saber que te lo agradecerias mucho"comentó y salió dejando al híbrido con sus propios pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

"TU HICISTE QUE?" Gritó Bonnie Bennett cuando su mejor amiga respondió la pregunta _hey que has hecho hoy?._

"lo se. lo se, lo se" dijo Caroline frotándose las sienes. " fui allí para decirle, cambie de opinión e iba a regresar a casa, pero él entonces estaba allí abriendo la puerta y cuando me preguntó qué estaba pasando, todo salio sin mas"

"tu solo le preguntaste a Klaus Mikaelson si podría ser el padre de tu hijo?" pregunto Bonnie sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

la rubia asintió.

"Care, Klaus no puede ser el padre de tus hijos" Bonnie se arrepintió en el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

" mira se que es un gran favor, pero… Espera qué quieres decir con que no puede?"pregunto mirando a Bonnie.

Bonnie quería golpearse en la cabeza por haber dicho eso, su amiga no sabía sobre Klaus siendo el Híbrido Original.

"es solo una forma de hablar. tu y Klaus son buenos amigos, no hay forma en que esto no afecte su relación"

"el es mi mejor amigo" Bonnie puso mala cara en eso, " Bonnie tu eres como mi hermana" aseguro.

La morena Sonrió.

"Nik y yo podemos asegurarnos de que esto no arruine nada, yo puedo entender que diga que no, pero qué quieres decir con que no puede?" hizo una pausa por un segundo y luego su boca se abrió " oh, dios, esta viendo a alguien?" preguntó Caroline en pánico, nunca le preguntaría a Klaus si ella sabía que él estaba en una relación, pero ella sabría si él estaba en una, no?

Bonnie todavía estaba reprendiendose por su desliz. si ella estaba teniendo problemas para entender a su amiga, no podía imaginar cómo estaba el pobre híbrido.

"uh, no, creo que no está viendo a nadie, Kol probablemente ya me hubiera dicho algo, él siempre dice que su hermano necesita diversión, por lo de no poder tener hijos, creo que recuerdo una plática entre sus hermanos, sobre Klaus no poder tener hijos, algo que ver con su padre biológico, Tal vez hay un problema genetico o algo así?" hizo una nota mental de hablar con la familia original y que concuerden sus historias.

"oh" dijo Caroline en voz baja, Bonnie no pudo evitar ver como cai la expresión de su cara.

"estoy segura que hay donante adecuados para ti , Care" Bonnie dijo tratando de alentar a su amiga.

"lo se. Solo quería que Nik lo hiciera" dijo Caroline " el es mi mejor amigo y un buen hombre. además tiene los hoyuelos mas lindos, no tiene sentido que no tenga hijos, solo mira a su familia, son muchos"

" lo se" dijo Bonnie.

"pensé que Nik no conocía a su padre biológico, tal vez él está equivocado. si está de acuerdo, el médico nos dirá si algo está mal, entonces él puedo esperar y ver que pasa"

"doctor?"

" si, ya sabes tienen que examinar a Nik y a mi para ver si somos compatibles con el proceso in vitro, como pensabas que iba a pasar esto?" le pregunto a Bonnie arqueando una ceja.

"no llegue muy lejos en el proceso de pensamiento, la verdad" dijo Bonnie, después pensó un minuto y miró a su amiga " y que tal si dice que no?"

"Bonnie se que le estoy pidiendo mucho y me sentiría decepcionada que el diga que no pero no cambiaría nuestra amistad"

Bonnie no sabia que decir, por suerte tocaron a su puerta.

"bueno ya es noche, hablaremos después " dijo la rubia caminando hacia la puerta.

la morena abrió, encontrándose con Kol.

"hola querida" saludo el vampiro a su novia" hola hermosa" saludo a la rubia.

"hola Kol, hablo contigo mañana ok Bonnie"

" qué pasa querida?" preguntó Kol a Bonnie

"creeme no quieres saber"

unos minutos después el teléfono de Bonnie sono.

"hola?"

"bruja, está Caroline ahí?" pregunto el híbrido

"soy Bonnie y no ella se acaba de ir" el híbrido le colgo para despues de unos minutos estar tocando a su puerta.

"hola hermano" dijo Kol abriendo la puerta de su novia.

"podrías?" pregunto Klaus para poder pasar al lugar, él nunca había ido al departamento de Bonnie.

"claro, entra" dijo la morena.

"sabías lo que planeaba?" pregunto Klaus a Bonnie.

"si, pero ella no dijo que te preguntaria a ti"

"me pueden decir de qué están hablando?" pidió Kol.

Bonnie miró a klaus pidiendo permiso de contarle a su novio. el híbrido asintió.

"Caroline quiere un bebé y le pido a Klaus ser el donador de esperma"

Kol miró a su hermano por un minuto antes de soltarse a reír.

Ambos lo ignoraron.

"que vas a hacer?" preguntó Bonnie

"no lo se, no le puedo decir la verdad, se aterrara, no puedo ir con un médico, nadie puede poner las manos en mi sangre o cualquier otro fluido, no después de todo el asunto de Lucien" explico.

El vampiro Lucien había conseguido la sangre de klaus y había hecho un tipo de arma con ella contra otros vampiro, incluso estuvo tan cerca de hacer un arma contra un original.

"obviamente no puedo tener hijos, soy un vampiro, los vampiros no se reproducen"

"medio vampiro" corrigió Kol

"que?" dijo Klaus

"eres medio vampiro,medio Lobo, Tal Vez si pueda, suponiendo que el lado lobo es más fuerte. pero tendríamos que hacer un hechizo para demostrarlo" explicó el vampiro.

"bien, suponiendo que sí pueda, no sabemos si un humano pueda llevar a mis hijos, piensa en lo peligroso que será para Caroline"

Bonnie hizo una mueca " estoy teniendo un Flashback de crepúsculo"

Kol se rio.

"no es gracioso hermano"

" lo siento, hermano, Me agrada Caroline y tampoco quiero que le pase nada"

Klaus camino hacia el sillón y se sentó en él, se pasó las manos por la cara con desesperación.

"que hago? debieron ver su cara cuando me pregunto, ella estaba nerviosa pero estaba tan feliz y esperanzada, como le niego algo que obviamente quiere?" preguntó Klaus

"creo que solucione un poco el asunto,le dije que no podías ser el padre de sus hijos, pero Caroline siendo Caroline se fijó en la palabra poder, yo invente algo sobre tu padre biológico y algún tipo de problema genético y que por eso no puedes o no quieres tener hijos, lo siento después de lo que me dijo no pude pensar bien" explicó Bonnie

"ahora imagina ser yo, creo que me quede paralizado por una hora, ella realmente sabe cómo sorprenderte no es así?" comentó, su voz llena de afecto hacia la rubia.

" esa es nuestra Caroline"

Bonnie lo miró pensativamente durante un rato.

"podrías decirle la verdad" dijo tranquilamente

"o usar Compulsión" dijo Kol.

Klaus los miro por un momento, su cara no daba ninguna emoción y luego negó con la cabeza. Bonnie podía jurar que vio pánico en los ojos del híbrido.

" non usare compulsión en ella y no puedo decirle la verdad, me odiara. si solo le digo que no puedo tener hijo, ella podría ser aun mi amiga. pero si le digo que le he estado ocultando algo por más de 3 años, nunca me perdonará"

"no le estás dando suficiente crédito a nuestra querida rubia, hermano" comentó Kol

" ella podría estar herida, pero si le explicas las razones, ella entendera y ustedes podrán superarlo" dijo Bonnie.

" me temo que me mire como un monstruo, Como se complicaron las cosas?"

"bueno, creo que fue cuando nuestras Care-bear decidió que fueras el papá de su bebé" dijo Kol riendo.

"no es gracioso"

" no lo es, de tu lado" explicó Kol " pero del mio, es hilarante"

"bueno, le dire todo, deseenme suerte"


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus miraba a las botellas de vino y respiro hondo. estaba apunto de entrar a la otra habitación y confesarlo todo a Caroline. es curioso como no podía hacer que sus pies se movieran, él era Klaus Mikaelson temido por toda la comunidad sobrenatural, pero ahora él tenía miedo de lo que una chica humana pensaba de él.

él había llamado a Caroline temprano en la mañana, había acordado cenar en la Plantación, su familia tendía a ir y venir en el compuesto que no les daría la suficiente había sugerido que pasara por ella para quedarse en la Plantación lo que restaba del fin de semana. ambos tenían sentimientos diferentes hacia la sugerencia, Caroline pensaba que quedándose tendria mas tiempo para explicarle su plan a Klaus por si tenía dudas. Klaus por su parte, estaba en contra de la idea por si ella se asustaba solo tendrían su coche y ella no tendría manera de salir por su cuenta, lo que el menos quería es que ella se sintiera atrapada.

el compromiso estaba hecho, después de arreglar todo por el dia, ellos acordaron encontrarse el la Plantación. ella conduciria su propio auto y si después de la cena se quería quedar, estaba bien, ella podía salir en cualquier momento.

la cena había ido sin problemas,ni siquiera habían abordado el tema del bebe, solo hablaron de su trabajo,su familia y otras cosas, pero ahora que la mesa estaba limpia. Klaus sabía que la rubia no se podía contener más.

"Nik?" su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada para verla recargada en la puerta.

ella se había cambiado de la ropa de trabajo, en jeans y una blusa amarilla. parecía relajada y sin preocupaciones, unos sentimientos que no tenía el híbrido en esos momentos.

"que te está tomando tanto tiempo?"preguntó.

se aclaró la garganta.

"solo escogiendo el vino, blanco o tinto?" pregunto.

"tinto"

el tomo una botella y dos copas, ambos se dirigieron a la sala. se sentaron en el sofá, Klaus inseguro de qué decir, abrió el vino y sirvió una copa para cada uno.

"supongo que deberíamos hablar" dijo el híbrido entregandole la copa a la rubia.

"tú crees?" preguntó Caroline con una sonrisa " estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas y haré todo lo posible para contestarlas, entonces…" Caroline se detuvo cuando Klaus se puso de pie.

"amor, he pensado en lo que me has pedido y…"

"Nik,no te enojes, pero Bonnie me dijo que no creías poder tener hijos, algo con tu padre bioló entiendo, puedes estar nervioso, pero estas seguro, has visto a un doctor? por que talvez puedas tener hijos y simplemente no lo sabes"

Klaus se sentó en el sofá, frotándose la cara. el hubiera hecho que Bonnie viniera esta noche, ella probablemente sería mejor explicando esto.

"Caroline, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y supongo que lo que debo de hacer es decirlo todo. así que voy a pedirte que me dejes terminar y luego contestaré cualquier pregunta" dijo Klaus respirando nerviosamente

"Nik, lo que sea, tu puedes contarme" dijo la rubia poniendo su mano sobre su brazo de forma reconfortante.

" lo que voy a decirte, probablemente cambie todo" dijo levantándose " te lo estoy diciendo ahora porque tengo la sensación de cuando termine, lo último que querrás es tener un hijo conmigo"

"amor, no hay forma fácil de decir esto, así que solo voy a hacerlo, soy un híbrido y, por híbrido me refiero a que soy mitad vampiro, mitad lobo, mis hermanos también lo son con excepción de Freya, he estado vagando por la tierra los últimos mil años" tomó una profunda respiración pero aun no la miro, temiendo lo que vería en su rostro" nosotros vivíamos en el lugar que tu llamas Mystic Falls,en aquel tiempo había hombre lobos vagando por el lugar, cada luna llena nuestra familia junto con lo demás en el pueblo se ocultaban en las cuevas debajo del pueblo, una luna llena mi hermano menor y yo decidimos salir y ver a los hombre convertirse en bestias, lo que nunca pensé es que esa sería la causa de muerte de mi pequeño hermano Henrik, mi padre enojado con esas bestias convenció a mi madre que era una bruja hacernos más fuerte que los hombres lobo, y mi madre le hizo caso convirtiéndonos a todos en vampiros, pero mi madre no pensó que con eso, su indiscreción con el Alfa de los lobos saldría a la luz."

"tu tienes que matar a alguien para activar la maldición de los hombre lobos, cuando me convirtió en vampiro, la ansia de sangre era la suficientemente fuerte como para matar, activando mi maldición, pero mis padres decidieron que era una abominación y me hechizaron para que mi parte lobo durmiera, y así fue hasta 400 años después cuando encontré a Katerina y me deshice de la maldición, he hecho cosas terribles, he matado, sacrificado ciudades enteras, mantuve a mis hermanos en ataúdes por décadas, soy un monstruo Caroline" Finalmente miró a la rubia que todavía estaba sentada en la misma posición exacta que cuando empezó su historia, solo lo miraba con una expresión aturdida. decidió que era hora de ver si la había perdido para siempre, se sentó en la mesa frente a ella y se encontró con sus ojos.

"Amor, por todo lo que te he dicho, ni siquiera se si puedo tener hijos. Ojala pudiera darte lo que quieres, creeme. pero por lo que se, tener un hijo mío podría ser peligroso y nunca correría el riesgo de que te hicieras daño" él extendió la mano, tocando su brazo suavemente. eso pareció sacarla del trance y ella lo miró con los ojos concentrados.

"yo eh… no estoy segura de que decir" dijo tratando de aclarar su mente "siempre supe que algo estaba sucediendo, esos comentarios de tus hermanos que no tenían sentido antes pero ahora lo hace, las cosas que sabes y tus reliquias"

"la mayoría son de Elijah, es un acumulador" se encogió de hombros.

Caroline pensó un momento, su mejor amigo acaba de admitir que la razón por la que no podía tener un bebé con ella, era porque él era un híbrido. eso no estaba ni cerca de todas las razones que esperaba de él si su respuesta era no. " creo que necesito un momento para procesar todo esto, iré a mi cuarto por un rato"

Klaus asintió y se movió a un lado para dejarla pasar. levantó la vista cuando ella lo tomó del brazo.

"puedo necesitar un poco de tiempo para entender, pero debes de saber que todavia eres el mismo hombre al que considero mi mejor amigo y eso nunca cambiara" el híbrido le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Bonnie estaba sentada en el sofá en su apartamento, miraba al teléfono esperando que sonara. cuando lo hizo dio un gran salto que casi hizo caer del sofá a Kol, que estaba distraído viendo un partido de Baseball.

"lo siento" le dijo a Kol, que siguió mirando su partido."hola?" nadie contestó.

"hola, hay alguien ahí?" pregunto de nuevo.

"creo que es la primera vez en mi vida en la que en realidad estoy sin habla" dijo la suave voz de su amiga.

"Care, estás bien?" pregunto la morena.

"es un vampiro… bueno híbrido" dijo de forma obvia " como no vi esto venir?"

"bueno tu sabias que habia cosas sobrenaturales por ahi, yo tambien me sorprendi cuando Kol me dijo que era parte de la familia original" ella hizo una pausa por un segundo.

"si, sabia que habia brujas, pero no esperaba lo demás"

"entonces qué vas a hacer?"

"bueno le dije que aunque el es, tu sabes, diferente,no cambia lo que siento por él, es mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar"

Bonnie soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"así que supongo que tendrás que seguir con el programa de donantes eh?"

"no, aun deseo que Nik sea el padre de mi hijo" Caroline aseguro.

"QUE?" grito Bonnie


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline bajo las escaleras en busca de Klaus, entró a la sala y el híbrido no estaba donde lo dejó.camino hacia la cocina cuando vio la luz encendida alli. ella se detuvo en seco. Klaus estaba vaciando una bolsa de sangre en una copa.

el debió oírla porque de inmediato soltó el vaso y la bolsa de sangre y dio un paso lejos.

"lo siento, amor"

"no seas" dijo ella caminando hacia él con los ojos aun llenos de asombro." me dijiste lo que eras, solo es un poco asombroso aún verlo en vivo"

"quieres ver cómo soy realmente?"preguntó.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza.

"no es necesario, creo lo que dijiste"

"pero podría hacerlo, si eso es lo que deseas"

Klaus observó como ella tomaba su decisión.

"esta bien, pero solo si no te importa"

"en lo más mínimo, amor"

entonces ella vio como sus ojos se volvieron de un color dorado brillante,como unas pequeñas venas aparecen debajo de sus ojos y los colmillos dobles en su boca, ella se acercó para tocar su cara delinear cada pequeña vena que aparecía.

"tus ojos son hermosos" dijo ella sin aliento.

"gracias, amor"

"qué más puedes hacer?" ella pregunto con entusiasmo.

"mmm… soy muy rapido,muy fuerte, la compulsión…"

"que es la compulsión?" preguntó ella dejando caer sus manos en su pecho cuando los ojos de Klaus volvieron a su color normal.

"básicamente puedo hacer que hagas lo que quiero"

"muestrame"

"no creo que sea correcto jugar con tu mente, Caroline"

"o vamos Nik, te reto"

"esta bien, pero no se como demostrarlo apropiadamente"

"hazme que te bese" dijo ella, haciendo que ambos se sonrojara en su audacia.

"estás segura?"

"vamos, Nik muéstrame lo que tienes"

el la miro a los ojos.

"besame Caroline"

La rubia inmediato hizo lo que pido dándole un beso.

"wow, amor, no sabia que eras un besadora gloriosa"

ella se sonrojo.

"alguna vez has hecho esto antes? conmigo?" preguntó

"no, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no desearás" dijo de forma seria.

ella sonrió.

"alguna otra cosa que eres capaz de hacer?"

"me puedo convertir en lobo" dijo él mirando sus manos.

"wow, enserio, puedes ahora?"

"si pero tendría que desnudarme y las cosas ya son suficientemente incómodas como para agregar la desnudez a la mezcla" dijo sentándose en la barra.

Caroline se sentó junto a él, ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Caroline volvió a hablar.

"no he cambiado de opinión"

"sobre que?" pregunto Klaus

"sobre tener a tu bebé"

Klaus la miró con la boca abierta.

"Caroline, no entendiste todo lo que te dije esta noche?" se puso de pie y caminó hacia la sala. "soy un híbrido"

"si Nik, escuchaste cuando te dije que siendo un híbrido no era un problema para mi?"

Klaus dejó de caminar y la miró como si ella estaba loca.

"Caroline no es como si te hubiera dicho que soy diabético, soy otra especia y estoy básicamente muerto por lo cual probablemente ni siquiera pueda tener hijos" dijo frustrado, pensó que ella entendía.

"pero sabes a ciencia cierta?,tu hermana es bruja puedes pedirle a ella?"

"Caroline si pudiera tener hijos, no crees que ya sabría"

"me dijiste que nadie sobrevive una noche contigo, si dejaras a alguien embarazada no viviría lo suficiente como para enterarse" dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

"supongo que tienes razón"dijo. cuando era humano había pensado en el matrimonio y lo hijos pero después de que su madre los convirtiera había abandonado esa idea, el no queria estar solo pero sabía que era parte de su destino, sin embargo Caroline le estaba dando una oportunidad que pensó que no tenía.

"siempre lo hago, por eso mañana a primera hora iras con Freya y le preguntaras" dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

miro como Klaus se sentó en el sillón y pasó sus manos con frustración por su cara. Caroline se sentó junto a él

"esto es , solo si aun estás dispuesto a hacerlo,si tu no quieres tener un bebe conmigo solo dilo"

"amor sabes que no es eso, me estás pidiendo algo que pensé que nunca tendría pero tu no estas pensando en las cosas que podrían salir mal, soy un híbrido que pasa si mi hijo es igual, el embarazo podría lastimarte, no quiero arriesgarme. eso sin hablar del hecho que esto cambiaría totalmente nuestra relación. Caroline quieres que tengamos un bebe y ni siquiera estamos juntos, se que se puede, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tu quieres tener todo el paquete,la hermosa boda con alguien que amas y los hijos de ese amor. tu dijiste del acuerdo de custodia pero que tal si no es suficiente,además este niño heredará mis enemigos, puedes manejar eso?"

"parece como que no lo he pensado, pero lo he pensado Nik, este embarazo podría ser riesgoso, pero todos los embarazos lo son en alguna medida y si estoy de acuerdo que tener un bebé fuera del matrimonio no es algo que una chica realmente planea, pero ya he aceptado mi destino. tu eres mi mejor amigo y si es necesario mudarme contigo para criar a este bebe, eso hare, al principio pense que podia hacerlo sola, ya sabes, tener este bebé y criarlo por mi misma, pero me di cuenta que sería diferente si lo hiciera contigo. crees que estás destinado a estar solo y yo también, podemos estar solos juntos, somos mejores amigos y podemos criar a un bebé juntos"

"amor, que estás tratando de decir?"

"estoy diciendo que quiero tener a tu bebé"

Klaus sintió como su corazón no muerto dio un brinco.

"mañana hablaré con Freya, veremos que dice" Caroline sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo." si dice que no amor, tendrás que dejar el tema, encontraremos a un donante y yo te apoyare"

"gracias Nik, gracias, no te arrepentiras" ella lo abrazo con mas fuerza " tengo que avisar a Bonnie" dijo corriendo a su cuarto.

Klaus la miro subir las escaleras. en que se había metido? pensó. se sirvió un vaso de Bourbon cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

el no podía ir a un médico y hacer una "donación" no después de lo de Lucian,, eso significa que CAroline y él tenían que...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie miró de forma extraña al teléfono, seguramente había oído mal a su amiga.

"espera, Klaus dijo que aun asi te ayudaria?" pregunto la morena, ella pensaba que una vez que Klaus iniciara la plática de soy un híbrido de 1000 años el asunto del bebé quedaría descartado.

"vamos a hablar con Freya y ver si es posible, si es un si, vamos a hacerlo, y si Freya dice no, Nik aun me ayudaria con todo" comentó Caroline, mientras se estiraba más en la cama de Klaus, desde que el híbrido le había dicho que si, ella se sentía como un niño en navidad.

Bonnie se frotó la frente. Caroline se escuchaba emocionada, pero ella notó que su emoción no vacilaba ni aun mencionando usar un donante y aun así tener a Klaus cerca.

Bonnie le hizo la siguiente pregunta con mucho cuidado.

"si sabes que te amo y si quieres un bebe te apoyare al 110 por ciento, verdad? simplemente no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué tu estás tan decidida en que Klaus sea el padre?" contuvo la respiración esperando evitar molestar a su amiga.

"bien, porque es Nik, es el hombre perfecto con el cual tener un hijo"

"es solo que estoy un poco confundida, quiero decir, la primera vez que hablamos de esto, parecía como si quisieras tener un bebe por tu cuenta y luego dijiste que querías que Klaus fuera el padre y tener algo de custodia compartida, pero ahora parece como si quisieras criar este bebé con Klaus, como una familia"

Caroline suspiro

"tienes razón, empecé a pensar que podía tener un bebé y hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, pero tu sabes como es Nik con su familia, el no esta hecho para tener un bebé y simplemente renunciar a él, tampoco creo que una custodia compartida funcionaria para él y luego me puse a pensar si este bebé resulta como el, Nik querrá estar en cada paso del camino, además tener a alguien para ayudar a criar al bebe seria agradable"

"bien, pero donde los dejaria esto? si te mudas al compuesto, eso significa que vivirías con Klaus y criarias un bebé con el. eso es lo que la gente enamorada hace Care"

"y que tiene? que no estemos enamorados no significa que no podamos criar un bebé juntos y darle un buen hogar" comentó Caroline mordiéndose el labio.

"entonces qué pasa cuando te enamores de un chico o Klaus se enamore de una chica?"

Caroline frunció el ceño sin saber por que la idea de una mujer entrara en la vida de su amigo le molestaba tanto.

"bueno, no pretendo enamorarme pronto y tampoco creo que Nik lo haga, simplemente trataremos con eso cuando ocurra"comentó, ella no seguiría hablando sobre esto.

"esta es mi ultima pregunta, prometo que lo dejare despues, Caroline sabes todo sobre la vida de Klaus ahora, te mantendrás a salvo y no dirás nada a nadie?"

"por supuesto que no! nunca diría nada que pusiera en peligro a Nik y su familia, y en cuanto a mi ya sabes que me cuido bien" dijo un poco indignada.

"se que no lo harías, pero supongo que Klaus te hablo del incidente con Lucien, eso significa que el no puede entregar una muestra de su sangre o cualquier fluido a un extraño, como pretendes que Klaus y tu conciban?" preguntó la bruja.

la linea se quedo en silencio por un momento, mientras las ruedas giraban en la cabeza de Caroline.

"bien...podemos...ahh...DEMONIOS!" Caroline exclamó. como no había pensado en eso? su mente se había fijado en un médico haciendo el procedimiento, no ella y Klaus realmente haciendo el acto.

"estas bien?" pregunto Bonnie al otro lado de la línea.

"si.. yo… ahh… no habia pensado en eso...ahhh...yo realmente...uh… ni se que decir"

Caroline Forbes estaba por primera vez sin palabras.

"como que eso le da una nueva perspectiva a las cosas, no crees?, quizás la ruta de los donantes no sea tan mala, Klaus ya dijo que te ayudaria sin importar lo que pasara y tenerlo en la vida del niño sería igual de importante siendo el padre o no"

"lo se, solo que ya tenía todo planeado en mi cabeza y sabiendo lo que ahora se sobre Nik solo aumentó mis ganas de tener a su bebé, ya sabes,tener la oportunidad de darle algo que él creyó que no podía tener"comentó Caroline.

"es una gran idea Care y estoy segura que Klaus está agradecido de que pienses en él, pero estamos hablando de tú y Klaus teniendo sexo, puedes manejar eso con el?"

"no lo se" dijo la rubia honestamente." necesito hablar de eso con Nik y el todavía tiene que hablar con Freya, asi que, talvez esto ni siquiera importe después" su voz sonó triste ante el pensamiento.

Bonnie podía oír la tristeza en la voz de su amiga, ella no podía apartar la sensación de que algo mas estaba acurriendo y Caroline no queria amiga podria tener sentimientos por Klaus? ella sabía que a Caroline le había atraído Klaus cuando recién lo conocio, pero todo quedó en el olvido cuando ella conoció a Tyler, ella parecía feliz con el.

cuando ella y Tyler rompieron, Bonnie no podia estar mas feliz, su amiga merecia mas que ese tramposo idiota, ella podía haber empujado a Caroline hacia Klaus como Kol sugirió una vez, pero conocía a Caroline como la palma de su mano y ella necesitaba estar un tiempo sola para poder crecer y aprender a ser feliz por sí misma y así poder tener una relación saludable con alguien, no es que ella pensara que una relación con el híbrido original sería saludable, pero los había visto juntos y ella estaba segura que ellos harían una gran pareja, ellos sacaban lo mejor del otro. pero todo este asunto del bebé podía unirlos o separarlos.

"habla con Klaus" le aconsejo " y Care piensa bien en esto y como afecta tu relación con Klaus"

"por supuesto que estoy pensando en mi relacion con Nik, por eso quiero que él sea el padre, es el mejor hombre que conozco"

Bonnie suspiro.

"lo se, solo no quiero que te hagas daño"

"mis sentimientos por Nik son solo de amistad" dijo Caroline, pero ni ella ni Bonnie estaban seguras de creer esa afirmación,aunque ninguna hizo un comentario al respecto.

"gracias Bon, deseame suerte tendre una gran Charla con Nik? tu crees que le tenga que explicar cómo se hacen los bebés?" bromeó la rubia.

"buenas noches,Caroline" dijo Bonnie Rodando los ojos y colgó.

"esta todo bien, querida?" preguntó Kol entrando a la habitación.

Bonnie sonrió agradecida de haber encontrado a su alma gemela, solo deseaba que su mejor amiga ese tipo de felicidad.

"si aunque creo que las cosas se pondrán bastante locas" comentó la bruja.

Kol tomo su mano y la llevó a la habitación para ir a dormir.

ella apostaba que Caroline y Klaus tendrían una niña con los ojos y hoyuelos de Klaus, sin embargo, ella tendría la actitud de Caroline, Dios ayude al Híbrido Original, pensó Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Caroline bajo la escalera en busca del híbrido, lo encontró en su estudio pintando.

"que haces? preguntó, su henley estaba manchada con unas gotas de pintura, mirando su cuerpo su mente regresó a la conversación que tuvo con Bonnie y todo el asunto de cómo la concepción tenía que ser. se mordió el labio tratando de bloquear las imágenes de cómo esa concepción se podría ver o sentir.

"uh.. pintando, no podía dormir" respondió el híbrido.

"pero ya es tarde" dijo Caroline

"no es como si necesitara dormir para vivir, amor" sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos."acabo de hablar con Freya,ella estará aquí temprano para ver si podemos seguir con esto, ella está un poco sorprendida sin embargo, así que espera muchas preguntas de ella"

"no me importan sus preguntas, te importa si me quedo aquí contigo?"

"claro que me puedes acompaña pero no es mejor si duermes, mañana seria un dia agitado"

"estaré bien" dijo ella acomodándose en el sofá, mientras lo veía pintar.

ella esperaba que su futuro hijo heredara el talento de su padre.


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana vino junto con Freya, Caroline se había dormido en el sofá mientras miraba a Klaus pintar.

"Caroline, Cariño" la movió un poco "Freya está esperando en la sala por nosotros"

Caroline se despertó de inmediato en la mención de Freya.

"lo siento, me quede dormida"

"esta bien, amor" sonrió Klaus.

ambos caminaron hasta la sala donde los esperaba Freya sentada hojeando un viejo grimorio.

"hola Caroline" saludo la bruja.

"hola Freya"

"estoy un poco sorprendida porque mi hermano me preguntó si era capaz de concebir y aun mas sorprendida cuando tu nombre salió en la conversación, podrías explicarme que pasa?"

"pues Nik y yo queremos saber si podemos tener un hijo juntos" dijo la rubia con simpleza.

"están juntos? cómo juntos, juntos?" pregunto Freya "genial Beka me debe 1000 dólares" dijo sin esperar respuesta.

"Freya" llamo Klaus

"lo siento, encontré un viejo hechizo de fertilidad, básicamente es para ver si una persona es fértil "

"solo necesito un poco de tu sangre, que pondré en este frasco junto con una poción que hice si la sangre cambia a color azul eres fertil y si se queda igual no" explicó la bruja, enseñándoles el frasco con el líquido transparente

"así de simple?, nada de matar gallinas, danzar a la luz de la luna cubiertos de sangre?" preguntó Caroline, ella esperaba algún tipo de sacrificio raro.

"Caroline, ves demasiadas películas" dijo freya

Klaus mordió su mano y dejo caer unas gotas de su sangre en el frasco de freya, que rápidamente se volvió de color azul.

"wow" dijo Klaus

Caroline sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"bien, nada nuevo" dijo Freya.

"tu ya sabias que podia tener hijos?" preguntó el híbrido a su hermana.

"después de tu llamada anoche me puse a investigar, la idea del gen hombre lobo es poderlo pasar a la siguiente generacion asi que era obvio que podrias tener hijos, eres un lobo,entonces pensé, tienes más de mil años como es que no hay más bebés mikaelson por ahi, investigue más sobre lobos y resulta que los lobos tienen una única pareja para toda la vida, la que es responsable de que el lobo pase sus genes a las siguiente generación, ninguna otra puede ser la adecuada"

"entonces si soy la adecuada. podremos tener hijos?" preguntó Caroline

"si"

"y cómo sabremos que es Caroline" preguntó el híbrido a su hermana.

"fácil pueden hacerlo y si queda embarazada ella es o Caroline puede darme una muestra de su sangre y hago un poco de hocus pocus y sabremos"

"quieres hacer esto, amor?"

"Claro Nik"

la rubia corto su palma y dejo caer un poco de su sangre en un recipiente, Freya cantó unas pocas palabras y la sangre se turbio un poco.

"felicidades chicos, quiero que el primer bebé sea nombrado después de mi" bromeo Freya.

"si podremos?" preguntó Caroline con emoción

"al parecer eres la pareja de Niklaus así que pueden tener todos los bebés que quieran"

"oíste Nik, si podemos"

"algún peligro,el niño no sería exactamente humano?"

"no lo creo" respondió Freya

"gracias hermana, te importaría dejarnos?"

"no, ya me iba, no quiero interrumpir el proceso de creación de mi futuro sobrino" sonrió la bruja tomando su grimorio y destruyendo las muestras de sangre de Klaus y Caroline con una pequeño fuego sobre la mesa.

la pareja la vio con un poco de susto.

"que? nunca se puede ser la suficientemente precavido" comentó antes de salir.

cuando Klaus dio señal de que ya estaban solos, Caroline lo abrazo.

"oíste Nik, eres capaz de tener hijos" ella sonrió, estab feliz por sí misma porque ahora podía tener el hijo que quería, pero también estaba feliz por él porque podía tener la familia que imagino.

"si, acerca de eso, amor" dijo pasando su mano sobre el cabello.

"no, de ninguna manera" dijo Caroline cuando escucho la duda en su voz " lo prometiste y oíste a Freya, estaré a salvo" su voz se quebró un poco al final.

ella esperaba que Klaus no se retractara.

"Amor" dijo tomándola de los brazos " has pensado en lo que tenemos que hacer para traer el niño que tanto quieres al mundo?"

"por favor, Nik, tu no te preocupas de que tengamos que tener sexo?" ella estaba orgullosa de poder decir las palabras " no soy horripilante como para que lo dudes, ademas somos amigos el sexo no puede ser tan malo, cierto" empezó a balbucear por los nervios.

"no me refiero a eso amor, tenemos una gran amistad y me sentiría muy mal si esto lo arruinara todo"

"y si no lo arruina? y si lo hace aún mejor?"

"Caroli…" Klaus fue interrumpido por los labios de Caroline sobre los suyos.

lo sorprendió al principio pero solo le tomó unos segundos devolver el beso, paso su mano por la cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. el beso siguió su curso hasta que Caroline sintió la necesidad de respirar, en eso Klaus la soltó y dio un paso apartándose de ella.

el híbrido no estaba seguro por el beso, ya se había besado antes pero no era como este.

"no fue tan malo, cierto? mucho mejor que un beso obligado?" pregunto la rubia sonrió

"no,fue diferente, un mejor diferente"

"entonces habla conmigo" pido agarrando sus manos.

" quiero ayudarte, quiero darte todo lo que quieres en la vida, amor, realmente quiero, es solo que siento que me estoy aprovechando y que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien, y yo quiero hacer las bien… por ti"

"tienes miedo de que me arrepienta?"

"no, como te explico…" trato el híbrido de encontrar las palabras " tu tienes sueños y metas… y una de ellas era encontrar al hombre de tu vida, casarte en una gran boda y luego los bebés"

"y me estoy saltando muchas cosas" dijo ella.

"si, tener un bebé es un gran paso, amor, no es algo que se tome a la ligera"

"dejame ver si, entendí…" dijo ella " lo que te preocupa es que me esté perdiendo los pasos antes del bebé?"

el híbrido asintió.

"ok" dijo ella " entonces casémonos" se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

"que?" pregunto Klaus confundido.

"bueno, tu no quieres que me brinque esos pasos, el primer paso es encontrar un hombre al que amé… yo te amo Nik"

"pero no de esa forma Caroline" comentó el híbrido.

"no importa la forma, aún así lo hago" dijo ella obstinadamente." continuando… el paso dos es casarse, nos casaremos si esa te preocupa para llegar al paso tres"

Klaus solo la miro.

"esta bien Nik , lo dejaremos a la suerte " dijo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo. "cara, volamos a las vegas y nos casamos, cruz nunca discutiremos esto de nuevo"

Klaus la miró por un momento más.

"de verdad quieres dejarlo todo en manos de una moneda, amor?"

"sí" dijo Caroline antes de lanzar la moneda al aire


	8. Chapter 8

ellos miraron como la moneda golpeó en el suelo, giró hacia un lado y aterrizó en cruz.

Caroline sintió una la más grande decepción en su vida, rápidamente tomó la moneda.

"que sean dos de tres"

Klaus parecía inseguro, pero asintió con la cabeza, no podía negar que el hecho que cayera cruz lo había decepcionado.

Caroline lanzó de nuevo la moneda, cayendo cara.

"ok..ah..un vez más" ella dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa "aquí va" dijo lanzandola de nuevo al aire.

la moneda aterrizó haciendo círculos hasta que finalmente se inclinó aún lado mostrando cara.

"cara" dijo Caroline

Klaus se había quedado mudo.

la rubia no creía que ella y Klaus se iban a casar y no sólo casarse, ellos tendrían sexo para tener un bebé, ellos estarian casados entonces podrían tener todo el sexo que quisieran, ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

"bueno..mmm… la suerte ha hablado, amor"el la miro a los ojos "al parecer nos vamos a casar"

"vamos, Nik,trata de parecer más entusiasmado" dijo Caroline con una sonrisa "prepara tus maletas Nik, nos vamos a las vegas"

"ahora? qué pasa con Bonnie? no la quieres en tu boda? y no quieres tu boda aquí en NOLA?, puedo arreglar todo"

"si, ahora, Bonnie y Kol están en su escapada de fin de semana, no, seria mas facil y rapido en las vegas, después podemos arreglar una especie de recepción aquí, vamos Nik, si nos movemos ahora en medianoche podemos estar ya casados"lo beso en la boca antes de correr escaleras arriba dejando a Klaus aturdido.

"vamos Nik, tienes un boda a la cual llegar" gritó desde el segundo piso.

Klaus sacudió la cabeza, en serio, en que se había metido.

después de un viaje rápido al departamento de Caroline y una discusión de porqué Caroline no necesitaba llevar 6 maletas a su rápido viaje a las vegas ambos estaban de camino al aeropuerto con solo dos maletas.

"una vez que lleguemos ahí, nos registraremos en un hotel y comprar nuestra ropa de boda" dijo tomando asiento.

"estás segura de esto, amor?" preguntó el híbrido.

Caroline tomó su mano.

"si, lo estoy, después de esta noche nunca tendrás que estar solo otra vez, ninguno de los dos lo estará"ella dijo suavemente.

Klaus la miro a los ojos, tomo su barbilla y la beso con tanta suavidad.

ese fue el beso casto más suave que había tenido en su vida, tanto que movió algo en su interior.

después de unas horas se encontraban en las vegas, Klaus decidió registrarse en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, mientras Klaus hablaba con la recepcionista, Caroline se sentó con un libro sobre paternidad que había comprado días atrás, después de unos segundo una anciana se sentó a su lado.

"oh, por favor, perdoname por la indiscreción pero estas esperando? si es asi, felicidades" dijo la anciana

"oh no" ella se sonrojo " por lo menos no aún" dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"oh que maravilloso" dijo la mujer "mi nombre es Maggie y estoy aquí con mi hermana Rose en nuestro viaje anual,Rose esta chica y su esposo buscan tener un bebé" dijo la anciana a otra que se acercaba "Caroline se sonrojo

"Oh no estoy casada aún, lo haremos esta noche" dijo aclarando a las dos hermanas su situación.

Maggie la miro confundida.

"aún no están casados y ya estás planeando un bebé?, Cariño estás tratando de atrapar al hombre? porque nunca resulta"

Caroline rió entre dientes.

"no, no estoy tratando de atrapar a Nik, quiero tener un bebé y el es mi mejor amigo y le pedí que fuera el padre, el estuvo de acuerdo pero quiere darme todo el paquete, así que decidimos venir y casarnos" aclaró.

"oh, esa idea es horrible" dijo Rose " ni siquiera están juntos y decidieron casarse y tener un bebé?"

"vamos Rose, se gentil con la chica" dijo Maggie a su hermana.

"no estoy tratando de ser mala con usted jovencita, pero he vivido una larga vida y se que si el sexo es malo, el matrimonio no vive. tu te casaras con un chico y ni siquiera has estado con él íntimamente, eso es un gran error" dijo Rose

Caroline se echó a reír con su cara roja.

" si , es cierto que Nik y yo no hemos estado juntos románticamente, pero tenemos gran química, hasta nos confunden con una pareja real" explicó " es el" señalo a Klaus

"el borracho?" preguntó Maggie con disgusto

"no el mio, es que está detrás del borracho"

las ancianas miraron al híbrido.

"oh dios, el hombre es hermoso" dijo Rose

Maggie escucho a Klaus hablar con uno de los botones para que llevara las maletas a su habitación.

"y también tiene un acento" dijo Maggie

"olvídate de lo que dije, cásate con él inmediatamente y no dejes que ninguna chica se le acerque"dijo Rose "aunque consideraria que esperaras tener un bebé por un tiempo" miro la expresión confusa de Caroline " creeme los niños son maravillosos tengo 8 de ellos y 12 nietos y los amó hasta la muerte, pero honestamente cuando hay niño el sexo tiende a bajar"

"de que estas hablando Rose?" preguntó su hermana.

" solo le dijo a la joven que dejara de un lado lo del bebe y disfrutara de estar casada con ese hombre por un tiempo, si sabes lo que quiero decir" dijo guiñando un ojo a Caroline "disfruta de los beneficios chica"

Caroline se sonrojó de nuevo

"la razón por la que nos casamos es para tener un bebé"

Rose frunció el ceño.

"bien… si vas a insistir en eso, te aconsejo que por lo menos esta noche no te preocupes por hacer un bebé. disfruta el momento y disfruta a ese hombre, es delicioso"

"Rose" regaño su hermana " tienes edad suficiente para ser la abuela de ese chico"

si tan solo supieran, pensó Caroline.

"oh no empieces hermana, piensa en lo que te dije, date tiempo de disfrutar las cosas buenas" dijo Rose tomando a su hermana hacia el casino del hotel.

"ok, estamos listos amor" dijo Klaus detrás de ella.

había escuchado la conversación? pensó la rubia

"que estas leyendo?" pregunto mirando el libro " un libro sobre bebés, no hay presión en absoluto, amor"

"ya tenemos habitación?"

"la mejor del lugar" dijo Klaus sonriendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos.

estiró su brazo hacia Caroline que pasó su brazo mientras la dirigía al elevador.

podría estar una noche con él sin pensar en hacer un bebé? podría disfrutar estar en la cama con su marido, bueno tan pronto como Nik se convierta en su marido?

"un empleado me dio el nombre de una capilla con clase, no imitadores de elvis o decoraciones llamativas" dijo klaus con una sonrisa

"bien, hagamos esto"


	9. Chapter 9

entraron en la habitación del hotel y tiraron sus bolsas sobre la cama. Caroline miró la cama y contuvo la respiración un poco, ellos pronto estarian compartiendo, el pensamiento la hizo sentir un poco nerviosa.

"bien, probablemente deberíamos buscar los trajes y luego regresar aquí?"

pregunto Klaus interrumpiendo sus pensamientos " que tal si vamos juntos y de ahí a la capilla?

"no puedes ver mi vestido antes de la ceremonia, es mala suerte,Nik" comentó Caroline

"por favor, amor, he estado más de 1000 años en este mundo para saber que esas supersticiones son tontas"

Caroline lo miró con seriedad, Klaus podía ver que la rubia no iba a ceder.

"bien, se hará como tu digas"

"muchas gracias" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"así que vamos de compras por separado y luego nos vemos en la capilla?"

Caroline asintió.

Klaus noto que había estado muy callada desde que entraron a la habitación.

"hey" tomo su mano " no es demasiado tarde si quieres cambiar de opinión, Caroline" dijo suavemente.

había una parte de el que se sentiría decepcionado si ella decidiera no casarse, pero el de ninguna manera obligaría a Caroline a hacer algo de lo que no estuviera segura. el nunca la obligaría a nada.

Caroline lo miro.

"no estoy cambiando de opinión" el escucho la confianza en su realmente quería hacer esto." solo estoy pensando en el montón de cosas que tenemos que hacer, empezando por la gran tienda de bodas que está por esta calle que abre las 24 hrs. podemos hacer las compras juntos y luego cambiarnos en la capilla , así no me verías con el vestido antes de la ceremonia"

"muy bien amor, debemos?" dijo extendiendo su brazo, ella sonrió, cruzando su brazo con el de Klaus.

Bridal shop

"wow" exclamó Caroline mientras entraba a la tienda de novias. el edificio era de dos pisos, el piso de arriba era todo para el novio y los padrinos, mientras que el piso principal era sobre las novias y las damas. también tenía una pequeña sección para niños.

ella miró a su derecha, donde estaba un gran mostrador de joyas.

"anillos " dijo Caroline arrastrando a Klaus hacia allá." Nik, necesitamos anillos"

Klaus la detuvo un poco.

"de hecho amor" dijo mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo "probablemente te lo debí haber dado en casa" abrió la caja para mostrar un anillo de compromiso. la piedra principal era un zafiro azul con pequeños diamantes alrededor de la argolla de platino. " se que se supone que la piedra principal sea un diamante, pero no pude pensar en lo mucho que me recordaba el color de tus ojos y si no te gusta podemos…"

"es hermoso" corto Caroline

"no tan hermoso como tu" dijo mientras ponía una rodilla en el piso.

"que haces?" dijo Caroline tratando de levantarlo.

"tratando de pedirte que seas mi esposa Caroline" dijo con tono obvio.

"Nik, no tienes que hacer esto, no es una boda convencional" explicó Caroline.

"Caroline, puede que esto no sea convencional, pero sigue siendo un matrimonio y todo los votos que diga más tarde esta noche, los honraré, así que, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, me harias el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

Caroline sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y estiró la mano.

"sería un honor ser tu esposa" su voz era ronca al hablar.

Klaus tomó el anillo y lo colocó en su dedo anular izquierdo, el anillo se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo. Caroline miró su mano y luego sonrió. ellos se abrazaron fuertemente. se separaron y Caroline se aclaró la garganta.

"pienso que deberíamos conseguir los anillos y luego la ropa" dijo la rubia.

siguieron su camino hacia las joyas, un hombre salió de la parte de atrás.

"puedo ayudarlos?"

"necesitamos anillos de boda" dijo caroline. " me gustaria uno que coincidiera con este" extendió la mano

el hombre inspeccionó el anillo un momento, fue a la parte de atrás y le tendió un anillo de platino con incrustaciones de zafiros y diamantes.

"esto acaba de llegar, creo que quedarian perfecto juntos"

Caroline lo deslizó en su dedo, los dos anillos quedaban juntos perfectamente

"me encanta" dijo Caroline

"lo llevaremos" dijo Klaus sin vacilar

"Nik, ni siquiera sabes cuánto cuesta" regaño la rubia.

" te gusta y sabes que el dinero no es un problema para mi, amor"

"necesitará un anillo para usted también, señor?" preguntó el hombre.

Klaus no había pensado en el uso de un anillo, estaba más preocupado por encontrar uno para Caroline

"uh.. si" dijo mirando a Caroline que asentia " algo como el de ella"

"algo sencillo, que no llame tanto la atención" pido Caroline

el hombre sacó un anillo de plata. Klaus se lo puso.

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

"muy delgado, casi no se ve, no tienen algo más"

"que tal este?" el empleado le entregó un anillo de platino con una pequeña línea de piedras azules en el centro.

"perfecto" dijo Caroline "te gusta?"

Klaus flexiono los dedos, hacia años que no usaba anillos.

"me gusta" dijo el híbrido

"lo llevamos " dijo Caroline

"sin ver el precio primero, amor?" dijo Klaus en tono de burla

"oh cállate" dijo Caroline " me gustaria comprar tu anillo"

"no es necesario amor yo tengo más que suficiente…"

"como regalo de bodas" corto Caroline "por favor"

"esta bien, pero yo pagaré el tuyo y sin objeciones, amor" dijo Klaus

"ok" dijo la rubia

sonrieron y se sintió como su corazón saltó un latido, había compartido un puñado de besos desde que llegaron a las Vegas, la mayoría fueron suaves y castos, sin embargo, cada uno la dejaba con ganas de más, los besos de Klaus eran adictivos. pagaron los anillos y se separaron para encontrar la ropa. Klaus como hombre la tenia facil, solo tenía que encontrar un esmoquin o un traje adecuado. sin embargo Caroline tuvo que pedir a una de las chicas de la tienda que la ayudaran a elegir. no es que ella no tuviera una idea de que buscar, ella tenía planeado cómo sería su vestido de novia desde los 6 años, pero siempre se necesita opinion femenina en estos casos.

Tamara la vendedora resultó ser una persona muy paciente, ayudando a Caroline con sus opiniones y consejos.

después de hacerle saber que tipo de vestido quería, Tamara trajo unos 5 vestidos para que se probara, esa fue la vez donde Caroline lamentaba que Bonnie no estuviera allí, ella encontraria su vestido perfecto de inmediato. Caroline ya se había probado 7 vestidos cuando Tamara trajo otro más.

"Srita. Forbes , creo que encontré lo que buscaba" dijo a través de la puerta del probador.

"Tamara te he dicho 100 veces que me llames Caro…" se detuvo cuando vio el vestido, era sin tirantes, con escote corazón, era hermoso,ella de inmediato supo que ese era su vestido, a Klaus le encantaría. cuando se lo probó, le quedó perfectamente.

"es perfecto" dijo Tamara cuando Caroline salió del probador, también le entregó un velo y zapatillas.

Caroline se sentía como una princesa. apenas se reconocía cuando se miró al espejo.

"me lo llevo" dijo mientras jugueteaba con la falda.

"excelente" dijo Tamara " ahora necesitamos elegir la lencería"

Caroline sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"algo bonito y sexy, pero no muy sexy" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

se cambió de nuevo a su ropa normal mientras veía como su vestido se guardaba en la bolsa

"Tamara a que horas sales del trabajo?"

"uh.. en unos 15 minutos " dijo confundida " pero si quieres mas ayuda puedo quedarme hasta más tarde"

"bien, aquie esta la cosa, me voy a casa en cuanto salga de aquí, pero entrar y salir del vestido es una especie de trabajo para dos mujeres y solo soy yo y mi prometido, te gustaría acompañarme a la ceremonia? podrias ayudarme con el vestido cuando lleguemos a la capilla y te pagaré tu salario" aseguro Caroline.

"quieres que vaya a tu boda?" preguntó la vendedora sorprendida, la mayoría de sus clientes eran bridezillas desagradables y la srita. Forbes era muy amable.

"si, mi amiga Bonnie sería la que me ayudara, pero Nik y yo decidimos casarnos de última hora. te agradeceria que me ayudaras con el vestido y el cabello, no tienes que quedarte a la ceremonia si no quieres, pero realmente me vendría bien la ayuda adicional"

"bueno, esta bien" dijo Tamara.

"muchas gracias" dijo Caroline sintiendo como un gran peso dejara sus hombros, sería bueno tener a alguien que la ayudara a prepararse.

las mujeres se dirigieron a la sección de lencería, Tamara llamo a otra chica.

"hey Claire, tienes algo nuevo hoy?"

una joven pelirroja que estaba acomodando unas cajas levantó la vista.

"si un par de cosas llegaron hoy"

ella se acerco y agarro algo de un estante, era un traje de cuero negro.

"viene con un látigo gratis" informo.

Caroline río.

"ah.. no es lo mío y dudo que sea lo de Nik"dijo.

"ok, que tal este?" dijo claire trayendo un traje de color azul celeste de seda. atractivo pero simple.

"perfecto, creo que a Nik le encantará"

"y si no le gusta que importa, igual terminará en el suelo" dijo Claire y Caroline se puso roja.

Claire notó el rubor y sonrió.

"no me digas que esta será la primera noche?" pregunto la pelirroja.

Caroline asintió.

"wow eso si es un cambio en nuestros clientes habituales, se acaban de conocer?"

Caroline sonrió al pensar en las personas locas que se casaban de ese modo en las Vegas.

"no, Nik y yo nos conocemos desde hace algunos años, hemos sido mejores amigos por un tiempo, el matrimonio puede ser algo apresurado pero la relación no lo es"

"ohh, eso es dulce, toma esto va por la casa" dijo tomando una cesta de regalo con lociones, velas y un par de esposas con peluche.

"oh , no puedo" dijo Caroline

"insisto" dijo Claire

"yo ire a la boda" dijo Tamara

"que? de verdad? no es justo! " dijo Claire.

"ella viene a ayudarme a prepararme, puedes venir también si quieres, no tenemos testigos" explicó Caroline, se preguntaba qué diría Klaus de los invitados.

"genial, donde esta el novio?" preguntó Claire.

"él está consiguiendo su traje, probablemente eso le tomo solo 5 minutos, así que debe estar aburrido esperándome"

Tamara y Claire llevaron a Caroline hacia la caja para pagar, cuando le dijeron el total se encogió un poco, pero demonio ella solo pensaba casarse una vez y ella tenía el dinero.

"parece que tu factura ha sido cubierta" dijo Tamara mirando la computadora "hay instrucciones para cargar todas tus compras a la tarjeta de Niklaus Mikaelson"

"qué?" exclamó Caroline. miro alrededor para ver a Klaus sentado en la sala de espera con una bolsa para trajes a un lado. "esperen un segundo" dijo Caroline y camino hacia Klaus.

"Nik, que estas haciendo? no puedes pagar todo por mí?" exclamó Caroline.

"claro que puedo, amor" dijo el híbrido dándole una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos.

"no, no puedes"

"es tu regalo de bodas,amor, y no me digas que el anillo era eso. Caroline me estas dando tanto casándote conmigo, tu sabes que mi vida no es fácil, tengo mucho enemigos y tu te estas ofreciendo a compartir esa vida conmigo, sin hablar del hijo que estás dispuesta a darme, otras mujeres estarían corriendo al saber que estarían teniendo un niño que probablemente no sea humano" dijo el híbrido tratando de explicar su punto.

Caroline sonrió y sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"hablaba en serio antes Nik, esta no es la forma en que la gente normal comienza un matrimonio, pero esto es real para mi. quiero estar casada contigo por el resto de la eternidad. así que todo lo que dices que te doy, es lo mismo que me das" dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"ohh son tan lindos" escucharon a alguien exclamar.

"Nik, me gustaria que conocieras a Tamara y Claire, chicas este es mi prometido" ella noto la mirada desconcertada en el rostro del híbrido " las chicas han sido lo suficientemente generosas para ofrecerse a ayudarme a prepararme antes de la boda, les dije que les pagaría para que me ayudaran por que tienes que ver este vestido Nik, no hay manera en que entre en él sin ayuda"

"no, nos pagaras" dijo Tamara

"si, no todos los días los clientes nos invitan a su boda, somos invitados que estarán encantados en ir" apoyo Claire. "voy por nuestras cosas" dijo pasando cerca de Caroline, aprovecho para susurrarle a la rubia

"no te alegra haber aceptado nuestra canasta de regalo? el es un semental" dijo con un guiño.

"una cesta de regalos?" pregunto Klaus haciendo sonrojar a Caroline "soy un semental?" dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"la tienda amablemente donó una de sus cestas con cosas para la luna de miel, ya sabes, velas, lociones, un cd con canciones de amor… ese tipo de cosas" dijo arrastrando su mano por el brazo, miró como sus ojos azul grisáceos se volvían dorados por un segundo

"espero que ese vestido no sea muy difícil de quitar" dijo con voz baja y ronca.

Caroline deseaba que la ceremonia ya terminara.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus se paró frente al altar y enderezó su corbata.

"te ves bien" dijo Claire con una sonrisa. ella y Tamara estaban sentadas en la primera fila esperando a que la ceremonia empezará.

"muy James Bond style" dijo Tamara con los pulgares hacia arriba, Klaus les dio una sonrisa, apenas las había conocido pero le agradaban las nuevas amistadas de ó la vista cuando escucho que la música empezaba.

"Perfect de Ed Sheeran?" preguntó Claire a Tamara.

"lo se, es perfecta" dijo Tamara con orgullo, ella había elegido la música.

"eres una romántica"

Los ojos de Klaus casi salían de su cabeza al ver Caroline caminar por el pasillo, ella se veía absolutamente deslumbrante, Klaus con justo podía asegurar que ella era la novia más hermosa que había visto en su larga vida, ella le sonrió cuando Tamara y Claire comenzaron a tomar fotos. la rubia llegó al lado de Klaus, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. la ceremonia pasó volando y antes de darse cuenta se estaban poniendo los anillos e intercambiando votos, para después ser declarados marido y mujer por el ministro.

era hora de besar a la novia.

Klaus se inclinó y la beso suavemente, Caroline envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar más su beso. se separaron a regañadientes. se voltearon para ver a Claire y Tamara aplaudiendo emocionadas, Caroline miró a Klaus con los ojos brillantes.

"estamos casados "Caroline prácticamente gritó.Klaus sonrió y ella lo abrazo fuertemente. Klaus la levantó y la hizo girar con alegría.

"te gustaría que nos fuéramos ahora, amor?" pregunto cuando la puso en el suelo. "ir a festejar?"

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

"quiero volver al hotel" dijo con voz ronca.

Klaus sonrió y beso su mano.

"tus deseos son mis órdenes" dijo con su voz llena de promesas.

se despidieron de Claire y Tamara, quienes entienden completamente porque querían regresar al hotel. intercambiaron información para que le enviaran las fotos de la ceremonia. Caroline las consideraba divertidas y definitivamente personas con las que quería mantenerse en contacto. ambos tomaron el coche que había rentado Klaus, en menos de lo que pensaban estaban de camino a su habitación de hotel. Klaus abrió la puerta y tomó en brazos a Caroline para pasarla por el umbral de la puerta.

la bajó suavemente y Caroline se volvió hacia el.

"que?" pregunto con diversión

"Mi madre y Bonnie nos van a matar, sin mencionar tus hermanos" dijo con una sonrisa.

Klaus sonrió.

"probablemente, pero yo soy inmortal, amor, estaré a salvo" dijo con una sonrisa descarada "tu por otra parte…"

Caroline lo golpeó con su índice en el pecho.

"les diré que fue tu idea no invitarlos"

"no te atreverías" dijo dando un paso hacia ella, Caroline sintio su corazon salir de su pecho pero aún así dio un pasa al frente.

"estás seguro?" desafío. sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia.

"tu madre no nos matara si le dices que estamos tratando de darle un nieto" dijo el híbrido con voz ronca.

"muy cierto" dijo mientras sus labios se encontraron para un profundo beso. Caroline envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y abrí su boca para dejar pasar su lengua. Klaus la apretó contra su cuerpo. se apartaron para que Caroline respirara, la cara de la rubia se enrojece y ella enterró su cara en su cuello mientras Klaus la abrazaba con fuerza. El híbrido entendía la repentina timidez, toda su relación había sido transformada hace pocas horas.

"llamo al servicio de habitaciones y pido Champagne?" preguntó, tal vez un copa ayudaría a relajarse.

"no" dijo Caroline contra su cuello.

Ella se apartó y lo miró, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"no quiero que nuestro hijo sea concebido por la bebida"

Klaus resoplo.

"iba sugerir que tomáramos una copa, no toda la botella, Amor"

"lo se" se apartó de él y se acercó hacia la ventana.

"tienes dudas?" pregunto Klaus con amabilidad.

"no" dijo Caroline mirando hacia Klaus "solo estaba pensando en algo que alguien me dijo hoy"

"y que seria eso?"

"que solo disfrutara de la luna de miel y no me preocupara por hacer un bebé esta noche"

Klaus la miró pensativo

" me pregunto si es malo que la base de este matrimonio sea tener un bebé" dijo Caroline mientras miraba sus manos.

"pero lo es, no?" pregunto Klaus confundidos "quiero decir, aún quieres tener un bebé?" pregunto.

"si" contesto la rubia " pero quiero que no sea la única razón para este matrimonio,Nik, yo de verdad creo en él para bien o para mal, incluso aunque este matrimonio no sea convencional, quiero que sea real"

"yo tambien, amor" dijo klaus tomándola de los hombros "Caroline tenemos una relación fuerte, incluso más fuerte que algunas, conocemos nuestras debilidades y fortalezas, y no amamos, y aunque esta parte de nuestra relación es nueva, creo que encajamos muy bien" dijo atrayéndola hacia su abrazo.

"tenemos química" ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"nos volvemos locos el uno al otro" dijo el híbrido dándole un guiño.

"lo hacemos" sonrió " te has dado cuenta que no hemos discutido en un tiempo?"

"danos tiempo"Sonrió Klaus " entonces, que dices?"

Caroline respiro profundamente.

"que quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo, si hacemos un bebe genial y si no lo intentamos de nuevo"

Klaus la miraba con sus ojos dorados, sus palabras había despertado algo en el. la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él para un gran beso.

"vamos a quitarte este vestido" dijo roncamente.

"suavemente, sin desgarrar nada" ordenó Caroline.

"mandona"murmuró Klaus.

"estás buscando una pelea, Nik?" preguntó Caroline levantando una ceja.

"no, señora"dijo Klaus desabrochando con cuidado los botones que descendían por su espalda. cuando finalmente terminó, se sorprendió de encontrar otra capa de seda debajo.

Caroline se quitó el resto, para solo quedar frente a Klaus vestida con su ropa interior blanca, ella un usaba sus tacones. Klaus sintió como su boca se hacía agua al verla. se inclinó y la beso tratando de llevarlos a la cama.

"espera" dijo Caroline, se rio por que el híbrido no quería parar, moviendo su boca hacia su cuello "Nik, necesito cambiarme" dijo empujandolo un poco.

"en que?" dijo Klaus con un poco de disgusto. el miro todo su cuerpo " te ves perfecta para mi"

"compre algo especial para usarlo para ti" dijo Caroline rodando los ojos por la impaciencia de Klaus. no es que ella pudiera culpar.

El híbrido se quitó la chaqueta y desató su corbata.

"esto es especial, Amor" indico su estado actual.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

"humanos o híbridos, todos los hombres son iguales, prepárate para la cama en lo que voy al baño y te cambias" ella tomo su bolso y lo beso pasando su mano por su pecho "saldré en un minuto" fue al baño y cerró la puerta.

Klaus suspiro, esa mujer sería su muerte sin duda alguna.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su larga vida, él había estado con un centenar de mujeres antes no entendía porque se sentía como un adolescente en su primera vez., camino hacia el mini bar y tomo una copa de Whisky, no estaba seguro que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Caroline y estuvo tentado en ir al baño. pero el no haria eso, Caroline parecía querer sorprenderlo con lo que fuera que ella compró. El esperaría que ella saliera, él no había tenido nada de sexo los últimos meses gracias a las pequeñas guerras entre las facciones que lo había tenido ocupado, asi que que eran un par de minutos más. Todavía no salia , asi que Klaus se desvistió dejando solo su boxer y se subió a la cama, tomó el control remoto, enciende la televisión y empezó a navegar entre los canales de televisión para ayudar a aliviar la tensión de esperar a que su esposa saliera del baño. Sonrió al pensar en Caroline como Su Esposa.

Caroline estaba en el baño mirándose en el espejo, se pasó el cepillo por el cabello y sonrió. sabía que estaba tardando mucho pero ella quería verse perfecta. ella se reviso el aliento y luego se lavo los dientes, aunque lo había hecho hace 5 minutos, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. cuando finalmente terminó, aliso el camisón de seda y abrió la puerta del baño.

Klaus se encontró mirando un ridículo programa sobre dos hermanos vampiros enamorados de la misma chica. su cabeza enseguida giró cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y apago la televisión. Caroline salió y Klaus pensó que estaba soñando, ella llevaba un simple camisón de seda que llegaba hasta sus increíbles muslos. Era de un color azul cielo y la tela abrazaba cada una de sus curvas tentadoramente. Klaus de inmediato subo que no llevaba ropa interior debajo de él. Tragó saliva, pensando que Caroline se veía como un ángel, un ángel que estaba prácticamente desnudo y que era todo para el.

"te ves encantadora, Amor" dijo con voz ronca. "belleza genuina" sus ojos se volvieron dorados.

"te gusta" dijo Caroline con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver los ojos de Klaus y saber que ella trajo a la bestia a la superficie "no me decidía, tenían uno de piel, pero no creí.."

"No,estás perfecta, Amor" dijo el híbrido incapaz de apartar la mirada de su figura.

Caroline respiro hondo y luego se movió hacia la cama trepando en ella para luego sentarse sobre el regazo de Klaus, El híbrido de inmediato puso sus mano en sus caderas mientras ella se acomodaba sobre el. se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y ambos se echaron a reír. Caroline enterró su rostro en el cuello de klaus mientras él le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

"estoy haciendo de esto todo un lío" dijo Caroline riendo mientras trazaba el tatuaje en el hombro de Klaus.

"todo esta bien, amor" le aseguro Klaus.

esto era tan extraño para ellos, aunque secretamente ellos había querido esto desde hace años pero que estuvieran en la cama apunto de hacer el amor, solo les parecía gracioso.

"Ok, estoy lista ahora" dijo Caroline respirando profundamente tratando de calmar su risa. Klaus pasó los dedos por su cabello, atrayendo su cara para un beso. la besó con suavidad haciendo que Caroline se derritiera contra su boca, La rubia se puso de rodillas acercando su cuerpo más hacia Klaus. el híbrido por su parte acariciaba su cuerpo, sintiendo su calidez envuelta en la fina seda, sus besos se profundizaron a medida que aumentaba la tensión.

Caroline dio un pequeño grito cuando Klaus les dio la vuelta y la puso sobre la cama, su cuerpo sobre ella. su boca se movía sobre su cuello siguiendo por su hombro, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Le complació encontrar sus pezones ya erguidos a través de la seda. el paso su lengua sobre ellos y vio como se endurecían más. Caroline hundió sus manos en su cabello y se arqueó más contra é se movió más hacia abajo dejando besos sobre la tela.

la sensación de que sus labios estaban separados de su piel solo por la seda era erótico para ella, aunque también era frustrante, quería sentir su boca sobre su piel desnuda. se movió un poco más abajo y Caroline se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba entre sus piernas, su boca alineada a su centro.

"Nik, tu no tienes que hacerlo" Dijo Caroline mientras le daba un suave tirón a su cabello. ella no era fanática del oral y descubrió que raramente le daba placer. Klaus subió su camisón sobre la cintura, dejándola al descubierto para él, el acaricio suavemente su muslo.

"yo quiero" dijo mirándola con pasión.

"es que realmente no soy fan" explicó Caroline con la mejillas sonrojadas por el rumbo que la conversación había tomado.

Klaus se levantó para quedar cara a cara con ella.

"Dejame intentarlo Caroline, si no te gusta, solo dilo y me detendré, tienes mi palabra" dijo Klaus

Caroline trago saliva.

"bien pero no me culpes si no...OH Dios!" Ella jadeó cuando Klaus ya estaba entre su piernas y pasaba su lengua por su clítoris, bromeaba por momentos, después aumentaba la velocidad y paraba, para intentar todo de nuevo otra vez. mientras lo hacía, acariciaba sus muslos.

Caroline se mordía el labio, todo lo que Klaus hacía se sentía tan bien, que la hacía pensar que sus amantes anteriores eran simplemente ineptos,Dios, Qué más ellos había estado haciendo mal? Ella gimió y gritó cuando el inserto su lengua en ella. empujó su lengua varias veces y sonrió mientras sentía como Caroline se retorcía. Él introdujo dos dedos en ella mientras chupaba su clítoris.

"oh dios,Nik" Gritó, mientras él le hacía las cosas mas increibles a su cuerpo, sabía que estaba cerca y lo unico que podia hacer era agarras las sábanas debajo de ella mientras él usaba su boca talentosa sobre su cuerpo.

el mordió suavemente su Clítoris los fuegos artificiales estallaron dentro de ella y se vino gritando su nombre. Las olas de placer atravesaron su cuerpo haciendo que se arquera y su cuerpo temblara. cuando la última ola paso, se desplomo contra la cama y respiro hondo tratando de calmar a su corazón acelerado. Klaus subió poniendo su cara frente a ella y besándola suavemente.

"Nik" fue todo lo que pudo decir, devolvió el beso de forma perezosa. se sentía como un fideo e hizo todo para mantener su boca unida a él.

sintiendo su apatía, Klaus rió entre dientes.

"todavía no puedes dormir, Amor, aún no terminó contigo" el susurro contra su oído, con eso los ojos de Caroline estaban abiertos y muy consciente.

"te deseo tan mal" dijo besandolo "por favor"

"dime lo que deseas, Caroline" pidió Klaus.

"a ti" dijo mirando a sus ojos " te quiero dentro de mi"

Klaus se inclinó y la besó de forma dura, Caroline tomó sus boxer y los empujo hacia abajo, Klaus de inmediato la ayudó quitandoselos por completo. mientras Klaus hacia eso, Caroline se quitó el camisón y lo tiró al lado de la cama. ahora ambos estaban desnudos y más que híbrido tomo sus piernas y las separó.

"protección?" pregunto, queria saber si Caroline estaba segura.

"no, te quiero dentro, quiero sentirte" dijo de forma valiente.

Klaus asintió y la besó de nuevo, profundizó su beso mientras se deslizaba suavemente dentro de ella,empujando hasta el fondo. Caroline grito cuando el entro en ella. el la estiro, llenándola deliciosamente.

Ambos gimieron de placer al sentirse conectados tan íntimamente, Klaus se quedó sin moverse durante unos momentos esperando que ella se ajustara a su tamaño. ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuella y empezó a moverse. Klaus comenzó sus empujes lentos pero Caroline quería más control, así que lo empujó hasta que Klaus estaba acostado en la cama con ella encima.

Caroline sonrió,dándole un dulce beso.

"voy a montarte tan duro" prometió, guiñandole un ojo. ella sonrió cuando sintió a Klaus endurecerse más, la charla sucia lo excitaba.

Ella comenzó a mecerse sobre el cada vez más se sentó y la beso profundamente mientras se mecían hacia la dicha. Caroline podía sentir la tensión acumularse en su vientre, ella estaba cerca. envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del híbrido y suspiró feliz cuando klaus tomo su cintura y la ayudaba a subir y bajar sobre su miembro. unos momentos después su orgasmo atravesó todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar en sus brazos.

Klaus la sostuvo contra su pecho, tratando de calmarla y calmarse, sus colmillos picaban por salir mientras él trataba de contener su liberación, sentía la necesidad de morder a Caroline. ella pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, se irguió mirándolo a los ojos, él sonrió ante la vista saciada en su rostro, que de pronto se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

"no te viniste" dijo. el sonrió.

"estoy feliz de que tu lo hicieras, Amor"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"todavía estás duro dentro de mi, puedo sentirte, vente" dijo mientras apretaba dentro de ella haciendo a Klaus gemir. ella se meció sobre el " vente en mi, Nik" dijo colocando besos en su mandíbula.

"Caroline, no puedo controlar.." gimió Klaus mostrando sus rasgos híbridos, ella entendió a qué se refería él la quería morder.

"hazlo" dijo ella.

Cuando Klaus sintió que se acercaba al límite, enterró la mano en el cabello de Caroline y la acercó para un beso para después morder su hombro, en cuanto la sangre de Caroline tocó su boca, el exploto profundamente dentro de ella, llevándose a la rubia junto con el. la combinación de dolor y placer hicieron que Caroline viniera por tercera vez esa noche.

Cuando Klaus se calmó, Caroline paso sus manos por su cabello y beso su sien.

"mi esposo" susurro ella viéndolo a los ojos. se dieron otro beso profundo, aún asombrados porque lo acababan de compartir.

el beso terminó cuando el estómago de Caroline gruño.

"eso fue sexy" dijo ella rodando los ojos, haciendo a Klaus reir.

"lamento la mordida" dijo Klaus acariciando la herida en su hombro. "no me pude controlar"

"esta bien, increíblemente se sintió genial" dijo acariciando su mejilla

"quieres algo de sangre para que sane?" pregunto.

"no estaré bien, pero pide algo de comida, me estoy muriendo de hambre, me dejaste hambrienta" dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Klaus la beso, ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se separaron. Klaus se puso los boxer y se sentó en la cama mientras miraba con curiosidad como Caroline hurgaba en su maleta. ella sonrió triunfante, mientras sacaba un henley negra y la ponía sobre su cabeza.

"qué pasa con el camisón de seda?"

"eso mi amor, es para la seducción, esto es para dormir y comodidad" dijo acomodando la camiseta que le llegaba a los muslos y se subía a la cama

" que pediras? yo quiero un hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y aros de cebolla"

"entonces eso tendrás"

"ohh tambien una malteada de chocolate" dijo haciéndose agua su boca.

Klaus sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

"es tu culpa, el sexo increíble siempre hace que me de hambre" dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras el híbrido llamaba para hacer su pedido.

"hola, llamo desde el penthouse, necesito dos hamburguesas con queso, papas fritas y aros de cebolla y una malteada de chocolate...bien" colgó y tomó a Caroline para sentarla en su regazo " becky estará en unos minutos con nuestra orden"

Caroline frunció el ceño

"becky? es mejor que te pongas algo de ropa porque no estarás recibiendo a becky medio desnudo"

"celosa, Amor?"

"ponte ropa, NIklaus" dijo con severidad.

Klaus tomo su pantalón y se lo puso. entonces escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"debe ser becky"

"Klaus, la camiseta" dijo Caroline de forma exasperada.

Él se giró y le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

"la estas usando, Amor" dijo mientras abría la puerta a la morena de aspecto aburrido que traía su comida, él noto como sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver su pecho desnudo y tonificado.

"servicio a la habitación" su voz salió casi como un gemido, Klaus abrió más la puerta para que pasara con el carrito, la chica miro al híbrido " usted ordenó bastante comida para una sola persona" dijo tratando de obtener información sobre el hermoso hombre frente a ella,, antes de que Klaus respondiera dos manos los rodeaban desde atrás, becky no pudo evitar notar el par de anillos que brillaban en la mano femenina.

"ya llego la comida?" preguntó Caroline "estoy hambrienta" colocó un beso en el hombro de Klaus

"si, amor"

"hola" dijo en un tono super dulce y su sonrisa Miss Mystic Falls.

ella miró como Becky se tragaba a Klaus con los ojos desde que él abrió la puerta. ella la entendía, Klaus Mikaelson descalzo, sin camisa y con el cabello revuelto por el sexo era una hermosa vista sin mencionar el acento y los hoyuelos. pero Caroline no iba a dejar que la chica babeara sobre el asi como asi.

la chica suspiro decepcionada, le dio la nota , espero que la firmara y se fue.

Klaus miró a Caroline.

"que?" pregunto la rubia de forma inocente.

"nada, vamos a comer"


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline suspiro satisfecha mientras movía su plato a un lado, se reclinó y se acurruco contra Klaus. estaban acostados en la cama. Klaus estaba sentado contra la cabecera y Caroline estaba sentada entre sus piernas con su espalda apoyada contra el pecho desnudo del híbrido.

Caroline estaba llena y saciada por la buena comida y el increible sexo que había compartido.

"estas bien?" pregunto Klaus acariciando los hombros de Caroline.

"mmm...muy bien"dijo ella y giró la cabeza para darle un beso. ella se apartó y suspiró felizmente. ella tomó una de sus manos y pasó la yema de su dedo índice por la palma. las cosas que podía hacer con esas manos, pensó y luego sonrió de forma traviesa.

"Nik?" preguntó ella con un tono inocente que Klaus no creyó.

"sí" respondió el híbrido con cautela.

"bien, ahora estamos casados" dijo Caroline como si no necesitara mas explicaciones "quiero decir que seria bueno que supiéramos todo el uno del otro"

Klaus sonrió.

"ya sabes todo sobre mi,amor" dijo Klaus " ya sabes todo los del híbrido de 1000 años de edad, no creo que quede algo más por decir"

"no" sacudió la cabeza " me refiero a cosas de personas casadas… cosas sobre sexo"

"ok" dijo Klaus aún no estando seguro " que tienes en mente?"

"bueno, como tu esposa debería saber ciertas cosas sobre ti" ella se giró para estar de frente con él " las parejas usualmente descubren cosas sobre ellas cuando están saliendo y mientras más duermen juntas, nosotros no pasamos por eso y yo tengo demasiada curiosidad como para esperar" se encogió de hombros " entonces que tal si jugamos 20 preguntas?"

"es el juego donde preguntas tu color favorito y ese tipo de cosas? Caroline, amor ya se que cosas te gustan y te disgustan"

"ya se, pero estaba pensando en jugar una versión adulta con preguntas sexuales, respondemos a todo y pueden ser tan sucias como queramos"

"quieres que te cuente mis sucios pensamientos acerca de ti amor? " pregunto Klaus con una sonrisa traviesa " o mejor aún puedo mostrarte cada una de mis fantasías" dijo mientras se acerco a ella y le dio un beso. su boca viajó por su mandíbula colocando besos " quieres saber cómo he fantaseado con tomarte por detrás, poder llegar hasta el fondo hasta volverte loca ?" Caroline mordió su labio tratando de no gemir por las palabras de Klaus. " que grites mi nombre y pidas mas, tengo tanta imaginacion, amor, mi pregunta es… quieres intentarlo?"

"si, todo " dijo Caroline con voz ronca

"en tus manos y rodillas, amor" pido Klaus con voz ronca, Caroline gemio ya sintiéndose mojada.

Caroline se quitó la camiseta del Klaus he hizo lo que le pidió, agarro la sabana con sus manos, Klaus se estaba preparando cuando vio algo detrás de el, salto de la cama. Caroline miró confundida por un segundo hasta que vio a Klaus trayendo un espejo de cuerpo entero, Klaus lo rodó hasta aum lado de la cama y lo ajusto.

"ahora podrás ver como te tomo, Amor"

Caroline miró al espejo y se mojo mas, ella se veria asi misma mientras Klaus la tomaba por detrás. Klaus se arrodillo detrás de ella y pasó sus manos por su trasero suavemente. el la toco encontrandola húmeda para el. ella giró la cabeza para ver como Klaus tomaba su miembro y lo dirigía hacía su entrada. Los dos observaron mientras empujaba dentro de ella. Caroline gimió al sentirlo dentro, llenándola profundamente con esa posición.

"Nik" gimió agarrando las sábanas debajo de ella. Klaus empezó a empujar en ella haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

"dios, estás tan apretada, tan perfecto, Amor" dijo el híbrido mientras sus paredes apretaban su miembro cada vez que se movía en ella. miro al espejo encontrándose con la mirada de Caroline.

"tan bueno" dijo Caroline "mas rapido" pidio,observando como los ojos de Klaus cambiaban al dorado intenso.

Klaus la tomó de la cintura con fuerza mientras golpeaba mas rapido y mas fuerte. miro como los pechos de Caroline se balanceaban con sus embestidas.

"se siente bien?" pregunto Klaus tratando de mantener el control.

"oh dios, sí" exclamó Caroline.

Klaus se inclinó más hacia Caroline.

"puedes vernos, Amor?" pregunto a la rubia "puedes ver como te hago enloquecer en lujuria?"

Caroline miró hacia el espejo, ella estaba cerca pero al mirar como la tomaba, la imagen erótica la lanzó sobre el borde. ella gritó mientras su orgasmo la atravesó.

unos golpes más después Klaus llegó dentro de ella. Caroline gimió cuando sintió su liberación caliente dentro de ella.

se miraron en el espejo, sus rostros estaban se alejó haciéndola gemir cuando saco su miembro. ella se giró y lo abrazo para besarlo. el híbrido se dejó caer en la cama tomando a Caroline para que descansara sobre el.

Caroline lo beso y tomo su miembro con su mano.

"amor, creo que necesitamos un descanso, dormir un poco"

"quiero dormir también" dijo mientras lo acariciaba " solo te necesito un poco más duro"

"para que?" pregunto Klaus confundido.

ella sonrió cuando su pene volvió a la vida, ella colocó su pene semi duro dentro de ella, haciendo a ambos gemir.

"quiero dormir contigo dentro de mí" dijo Caroline acostada en su pecho. el cuerpo de Klaus reacciono dando un empuje. Caroline sonrió.

"quieres jugar?"

"no puedo, pero me estas volviendo loco"

Caroline lo miró de forma pensativa por un momento.

"no es extraño?" preguntó ella " quiero decir, esto es muy cómodo para nosotros, no se supone que deberíamos sentirnos incómodos estando casados y teniendo sexo híbrido caliente juntos cuando hace algunos días atrás solo eramos amigos?"

Klaus pensó por un segundo y luego sonrió.

"sexo híbrido caliente?"

"sabes lo que quiero decir" rodó los ojos la rubia.

" no creo que tu y yo alguna vez fueramos solo amigos, creo que esto era inevitable"

"esto no parece real, sabes?" Klaus frunció el ceño " hace dias eramos los mejores amigos, para que en cuestion de dias pasaramos de eso a yo proponerte tener un bebé, nos casamos y tuvimos sexo grandioso como si todo fuera completamente natural, después te propuse que jugaramos a las 20 preguntas version porno, que pensaras de mi" dijo avergonzada. su apetito sexual se había despertado esta noche como nunca antes lo había hecho. ella paso de tímida hace unas horas cuando estaba en el baño arreglándose para amarlo por primera vez a prácticamente querer probar cada página del Kama Sutra con el.

"hey" tomo su cara" te arrepientes de algo?"

"no" respondió ella con una suave sonrisa.

"entonces no hay nada malo" dijo Klaus besándola suavemente " y en cuanto a tu comportamiento, quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo, amor. nunca quiero que hagas algo con lo que te sientas incómoda, si te gusta entonces no está mal" la tranquilizo.

"como dice el viejo dicho el hombre quiere una dama en la calle y una puta en la cama?" preguntó ella.

"odio ese dicho" dijo Klaus " no eres una puta por disfrutar del sexo, especialmente el sexo con tu marido. y no puedo hablar por otros hombres pero no quiero dos mujeres diferentes, quiero una cómoda consigo misma en todas las situaciones"

"tomándome por como soy, eh?" ella le gusto su respuesta. había momento como estos en los que se preguntaba como él no estaba en una relación ya, varias mujeres había pasado por su larga vida como no lo pudieron retener. que mal por las mujeres el ya era suyo, hasta que la muerte los separe o hasta el final de los tiempos si ella decidió convertirse después. ella pensó.

Klaus sintió como se endurecía más dentro de ella y Caroline lo miró asombrada.

"bien" dijo besándola profundamente. " me dijiste que te tomara como eres" él la giró sobre su espalda e hizo exactamente lo que ella dijo.

quién necesita dormir de todos modos.


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline se despertó y sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad en la habitación del hotel. se estiró, músculos que no había usado en algún tiempo, protestaron por el movimiento. ella se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño cuando vio el lugar a su lado en la cama vacío. se sentó tirando de la sabana con ella y vio la sombra de Klaus mirando a la ciudad por la ventana.

se deslizó fuera de la cama, envolviendo la sabana a su alrededor y se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda. fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba vestido.

"saliste?" preguntó con un bostezo.

Klaus la abrazo.

"si, tomar un trago, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

Caroline lo miró comprendiendo.

"no te preocupes amor, no maté a nadie"

"nunca pensé que lo habías hecho" afirmó ella." lo que me sorprende es que no me diera cuenta que saliste de la cama, por lo regular tengo un sueño ligero"

"supongo que te agote" dijo con una sonrisa.

"vamos" dijo ella tomándolo de la mano hacia la cama, Klaus se quitó la ropa para después ser empujado sobre la cama por Caroline. ellos se acostaron de lado para estar uno frente al otro. ella acarició su cara con preocupación.

"tenias mucha hambre?"

"no realmente, pero tu olor me estaba volviendo loco, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un humano por tanto tiempo, no sin alimentarme de él, además el ruido en este lugar..."

"oh"dijo la rubia "bien, cambiando de tema, qué haremos mañana?"

"mañana?" pregunto Klaus.

"si, estaba pensando en volver y ahora que mencionaste el ruido, pienso que es lo mejor"

"estas segura, podemos quedarnos un poco mas, si asi lo deseas"

"no, creo que sería mejor volver a casa y pasar nuestra luna de miel relajados ahi" explico Caroline.

"amor, cuando pienso en luna de miel, relajandome no es en lo que pienso" dijo el híbrido con una sonrisa traviesa.

"habrá mucho de eso mientras te comportes, pero dejemos las vegas"

"pero creo que volver a casa no es lo mejor, tú conoces el lugar, todo mundo entra como si fuera la estación central de New York" explicó Klaus

"mmm… se me ocurre una idea, aterradora, pero una idea" dijo Caroline " probablemente deberíamos ir a Mystic Falls a contarle a mi madre que estamos casados y luego ir a Chicago con mi padre, podríamos pasar unos días en cada lugar" Ambos se miraron "Nah" dijeron al mismo tiempo. Caroline no podía imaginar pasar más de un dia con su padre y no hablemos de Liz Forbes, ella amaba a su madre, pero sabia cual seria su reaccion al decirle que se había casado sin decirle y sinceramente deseaba pasar más tiempo a solas con Klaus, tiempo a solas desnudos para ser exactos antes de dejar caer la bomba a sus padres.

"esta bien, que tal si vamos a ver a mis padres y luego nos escondemos en algún lugar para el comportamiento travieso"sugirió Caroline besándolo suavemente.

"no tan rápido , Cariño, alguien tiene que llamar a Elijah y Bonnie y decir que estaremos fuera de la ciudad por algunos días y yo voto por ti" dijo Klaus.

"yo? y por que yo?"

"bien, todo esto fue idea tuya"

"mi idea solo fue una rápida inseminación, tu eres el de toda la idea del matrimonio y tener un montón de sexo alucinante" argumento Caroline

"no, tú sugeriste el matrimonio, pero sobre el sexo, me tienes" el la tomo y la puso sobre su cuerpo.

"creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido" dijo Caroline mientras los besaba , iniciando otra ronda de sexo.

el dia siguiente.

"no creo que esto sea una buena idea" dijo Caroline

"amor, ya estamos aquí, no podemos irnos ahora" dijo Klaus " además la recepcionista ya le aviso a tu padre que estamos aquí"

la puerta de la oficina se abrio y Caroline sintió como su corazón bajaba hacia su estómago.

 _bien Caroline aguanta, eres un adulto, elegiste casarte y tu padre apenas ha estado en tu vida, qué derecho tiene en enojarse y criticar tus elecciones?_ pensó. demonios, ella ni siquiera tenía que decirle que se casó, ella estaba ahí solo por cortesía.

Klaus podía sentir la tensión en ella, él podía ser viejo pero no estúpido, decirle a un hombre que te casaste con su hija convierte la conclusión de que le estabas haciendo cosas irrespetuosas a ella en la noches en un hecho.

"Princesa" la voz de Bill Forbes los saludo.

"hola, papi" lo abrazo Caroline.

la mirada de Bill enseguida captó a Klaus a su lado.

"tu visita es inesperada al igual que tu compañía" dijo Bill "quien es el?"

"lo se...uh… podíamos entrar a tu oficina?"

Bill asintió y los condujo a su oficina, ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio mientras Bill se sentaba en su silla.

"que puedo hacer por ti, cielo?"

"en realidad, he venido porque tengo noticias" dijo Caroline dando una rápida mirada a Klaus, el híbrido había insistido en hablar con su padre a solas, pero sabía que tenía que ser ella quien diera las buenas nuevas.

"me dirás quien es el chico? y que haces aqui?"

"el es Niklaus Mikaelson , mi esposo, nos casamos anoche" dejó salir apresuradamente.

Bill los miro a los dos por unos segundos

"hablas enserio?"

Caroline levantó su mano izquierda, enseñando su anillo de bodas y compromiso.

Bill frunció el ceño y miró con enojo a Klaus.

"estás embarazada?"

"NO!" por lo menos no aún, según ella.

"bueno, entonces porque te casarías así?, la última vez que hable contigo no tenías pareja y eso fue hace solo un mes"

Caroline tomó un gran respiro para hablar cuando su padre la interrumpió.

"Caroline has hablado todo este tiempo, tu marido no tiene las pelotas para hablar por el mismo? ya que no se tomo la molestia de venir y hablar conmigo antes de casarse contigo"

Caroline miró el destello de dorado en los ojos de Klaus

el híbrido estaba apunto de hablar con Bill cuando Caroline puso su mano en la pierna para callarlo.

"en primer lugar, no le hables así a Nik, él quería venir a hablar contigo pero dije que no. el no necesita tu permiso para casarse conmigo en todo caso sería el de mama. apenas has estado en mi vida, asi que no considero que tu aprobación sería importante. no estoy diciendo esto en forma de reproche, pero es la , Nik y yo nos casamos, tendremos una recepción después para que nuestros amigos y familiares asistan, me encantaria que estuvieras alli, pero solo si quieres serlo, lo mismo para Steven, puedes estar enojado conmigo pero no es culpa de Nik. le dije que yo soy la que quería hablar, él solo está respetando mis deseos" tomó una gran respiración.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por un minuto y luego Bill Forbes sonrió.

"tienes el aspecto y temperamento de tu madre"

Caroline sintió que el enojo se esfumaba de ella, así era su relación, argumentaron, alguien explotaría y luego continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bill se levantó y abrazó a Caroline.

"te hace feliz?" preguntó en voz baja.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza.

"si" dijo con una sonrisa, ella lo decía enserio, independientemente de que fueran solo amigos o estuvieran casados. Klaus la hizo feliz.

"bien, entonces esto requiere una celebración" dijo Bill dirigiéndose hacia Klaus. el híbrido se levantó de inmediato y acepto el apretón de manos del hombre. "quieres un vaso de Scotch?"

"claro"

Bill fue a buscar las bebidas. Klaus miró a Caroline, ella le sonrió feliz de que esta parte del viaje había terminado.

"creo que esta fue la parte difícil, no me imagino ningún grito cuando le decimos a mi mama"

"esperemos que no, ella tiene un arma" dijo Klaus con una sonrisa.

"eres inmortal, las balas no te matan" dijo Caroline en voz baja

"si, pero tu mama no sabe eso"

"no importa, mi mama te ama, ella estará encantada" dijo Caroline

Liz Forbes había conocido al híbrido cuando Caroline lo había arrastrado a Mystic Falls en unas vacaciones, se habían quedado 1 semana, el lugar era aburrido pero al ver a Caroline tan feliz de mostrarle el lugar de su infancia, había hecho disfrutarlo.

"ella amaba a Klaus el amigo de su hija, que tal si ella no comparte el sentimiento hacia Klaus el marido de su hija? tu amas a tu madre, amor, y no desearía que rompieras tu relación a causa mia"

"no pasará, mi madre va estar en la luna, creeme" dijo Caroline abrazandolo.

 _eso espero,_ pensó el híbrido.


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline torció las manos nerviosamente mientras estaba parada afuera de la puerta de la casa de su madre. Klaus estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando la rubia le tomo la mano.

"espera" ella necesitaba un momento para calmar las mariposas que sentia en el estomago.

"Caroline" dijo Klaus pacientemente " necesitas relajarte, vas ha estar bien, yo soy quien deberia preocuparme"

"lo se, Nik" dijo la rubia con un suspiro " y cuando digo que lo se me refiero a aquí" puso su índice en la cabeza "pero eso no parece detenerme de enloquecer, Que pasa si ella no esta feliz por mi? que pasa si ella me odi…"corto cuando Klaus le dio un profundo beso. tomándose su tiempo con ella, cuando se apartó sonrió cuando miro que le tomó unos segundos a Caroline componerse.

"mejor?" preguntó el híbrido.

"si " dijo Caroline con una sonrisa tonta. "hagamoslo"

Klaus se rio mientras tocaba la puerta. esperaron unos minutos hasta que alguien abrio la puerta. encontrándose cara a cara con la madre de Caroline.

"Caroline, Klaus!" Exclamó, abriendo los brazos para abrazar a su hija y luego a Klaus "que estan haciendo aqui? no es que no este feliz de verlos" comento mientras los dejaba pasar.

"hola, mamá" saludo Caroline con una gran sonrisa, Klaus sonrió para si mismo, 5 años, 30, 50 u 80, Caroline era una niña de mama. y Klaus lo encontró adorable. el estaba contento de que ella tuviera buena relación con su madre. "en realidad, tenemos unas noticias y pensamos que era mejor decirlas en persona" dijo Caroline mientras se acomodaba en el sofa.

"todo esta bien, cariño?" preguntó Liz preocupada.

"si todo esta bien… ah.. mas que bien diría, Nik y yo nos casamos...anoche...el uno con el otro" Aclaro y se sonrojo mientras tartamudeaba su explicación. el silencio llenó la habitación, haciendo que Caroline se retorciera en su asiento.

 _oh dios , ahora viene la desaprobación y la infelicidad de mi madre,_ pensó la rubia.

"casados?" preguntó Liz, su rostro se oscureció y un leve asomo de ira brilló en sus ojos. Caroline planeo correr hacia la puerta antes de que su madre tomara su arma. "ustedes se casaron y nadie se molesto en hablarle a tu madre?" dijo Liz haciendo una mueca "sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado esto? de que se den cuentan que estan enamorados y no me invitaron a la boda?" Se puso de pie con la manos en la cadera y los miró esperando una explicación.

Klaus casi quiso reír al ver de donde había heredado esa postura su mujer.

La mente de Caroline se paró por un segundo.

 _esperen, mama no esta enojada por que me case, si no porque no estuvo en la boda?_ pensó.

"lo sentimos Liz" dijo Klaus tratando de razonar con la mujer " no quisimos dejar a nadie fuera, para ser honesto de hecho nadie fue, solo eramos nosotros, estamos planeando una recepción" explicó Klaus levantándose del sofá

"y una renovación de votos" agregó Caroline rápidamente, ellos no había discutido eso, pero si quería que su madre la perdonara tenía que ser el paquete completo.

"claro, una renovación de votos con todos nuestros amigos y familiares" acepto Klaus.

Liz los miro a los dos por unos momentos hasta que finalmente hablo.

"no puedo enojarme contigo, cariño. mi bebe se caso"dijo abrazando fuertemente a Caroline "esto merece una celebración, creo que tengo champagne en la cocina" dijo corriendo hacia la cocina.

Klaus miró a Caroline sacudiendo la cabeza por la sorpresa mientras se volvían a sentar en el sofa.

"eso fue ciertamente interesante"

"tu crees?" dijo Caroline con un poco de sarcasmo " eso estaba apunto de ser un desastre"

"te vi mirar hacia la puerta, planeando huir, amor?" preguntó Klaus con una sonrisa.

"solo era por si sacaba su arma, tu estarias bien señor soy inmortal" comentó Caroline.

"que paso con _en las buenas y las malas_ eh?"

Caroline rodo los ojos.

"solo estoy feliz de que todo haya terminado, mis padres ya estan enterados, ahora podemos planear el resto de nuestra luna de miel"

"no tan rapido que hay de la bruja?" preguntó Klaus

"su nombre es Bonnie y le deje un correo de voz, no le dije que estamos casados, pero le dije que estaríamos fuera por un tiempo" dijo Caroline." tus hermanos?"

"hable con Elijah, no le dije dónde estábamos, ni lo que hicimos"

"bien, probablemente deberíamos estar pensando en nuestro siguiente destino"

"una vez te dije que te enseñaria mundo, que mejor momento que este?" dijo Klaus.

Honestamente, ella no tenía ningún interés de hacer turismo. de hecho lo único que quería ver era a Klaus desnudo. ese pensamiento hizo sonrojar sus mejillas. Ok Caroline, a donde quieres ir? por si en realidad decides salir al exterior e ir a visitar algun lugar.

"que dices amor, Paris, roma, tokio…?"comento el híbrido con una sonrisa.

"Paris, después de todo es la capital del amor, no?"

"bien" dijo Klaus parándose " espera aquí mientras salgo y hago algunas llamadas para hacer los arreglos" comentó y salio del lugar.

"a donde fue Klaus?" Caroline levantó cabeza al oir la voz de su madre que cargaba con una botella y 3 vasos.

"oh, está haciendo los arreglos para la luna de miel" dijo Caroline, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer al decir _luna de miel_ a su madre.. no importaba si ya era adulta y una mujer casada, hablar sobre la luna de miel con tu madre, era incomodo. al percibir la incomodidad, Liz sonrió.

"cariño, no tienes que estar nerviosa a mi alrededor, soy tu madre y puede que no lo recuerdes pero estuve casada una vez, se para que son las lunas de miel" sonrió, haciendo suspirar a Caroline

"lo se, .lo siento, ya sé que hemos tenido platicas personales antes, pero esto se siente diferente"

"bueno, te puedo decir de que estoy feliz de que ustedes por fin hayan visto lo que el resto de nosotros miramos durante años" Liz sonrió. "te amo, cariño y estoy orgullosa de ti y feliz de que encontraras a alguien para compartir tu vida"

"gracias, mama"dijo Caroline radiante.

Klaus entro.

"todo listo?" Caroline.

"el vuelo y el lugar estan listos"

"bien,entonces es tiempo de celebrar" dijo Liz.

Paris

Caroline suspiro mientras se quitaba los zapatos y miraba alrededor de la habitación. Klaus tenía un loft en el barrio más exclusivo de París, el lugar era hermoso e increíblemente bien decorado.

ella estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y dejo escapar un gran suspiro, el día había ido bien, dejaron la casa de su madre y fueron directamente al aeropuerto a tomar su vuelo, el viaje había sido levemente desgastante.

"cansada?" preguntó Klaus recargado en la puerta de la habitación. "quieres dormir un poco?"preguntó sonriendo mientras ella bostezaba de nuevo.

"no, estoy bien, dormi un poco en el avión" dijo tratando de sofocar sus bostezos, ella no quería que Klaus notara que estaba muerta. ella pensaba que podía caer en coma del cansancio, eso no era bueno para una luna de miel.

Klaus sonrió, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ella trataba de ocultar el hecho de que estaba lista para meterse en la cama y desmayarse. " nuestras cosas ya están ordenadas" dijo señalando el armario " ahora solo queda ir a la cama y dormir un poco" aseguro.

Caroline lo miró con culpabilidad.

"soy tan obvia?" preguntó " lo siento Nik, solo dame unos minutos y estaré como nueva"

Klaus sacudió la cabeza y la tomo entre sus brazos.

"solo por que estemos en nuestra luna de miel no significa que espero que tengas sexo conmigo cada segundo que feliz de solo tenerte entre mis brazos esta noche,amor. quiero decir, anoche hicimos el amor y estoy preocupado de que estes un poco…" se aclaró la garganta " adolorida, si quieres solo podemos meternos en la cama y dormir un poco"le aseguro.

Caroline sintio su corazon derretir.

"estaba un poco adolorida" dijo con un sonrojo. "pero ya estoy bien, estás seguro de que quieres ir a la cama?" preguntó mientras la atacaba un gran bostezo.

"si" dijo Klaus con una sonrisa.

Cada uno se preparo para ir a la cama. Klaus con solo un pantalon y Caroline con una de sus Henley. se arrastraron a la cama, Caroline se acurruco contra él poniendo su cabeza en en su pecho.

"descansa todo lo que puedas" dijo Caroline cerrando los ojos "porque cuando recupere toda mi energia voy a sacudir tu mundo" murmuró mientras era arrastrada al mundo de los sueños, sintiéndose segura y cálida en los brazos de Klaus.

el híbrido sonrió y beso su frente.

"apuesto que lo harás, mi amor" dijo durmiendo el tambien.


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline suspiró y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, estaba boca abajo. ella estaba saliendo de su sueño y se estiraba lánguidamente como un gato. sus ojos estaban empezando abrirse cuando escucho una voz susurrar en su oído.

" estás despierta?" dijo la voz ronca y acentuada de su marido. solo el sonido de su voz hizo que se mojara, ella rodo los ojos, ningun hombre deberia tener tanto poder.

"tal vez" murmuró en la almohada. rodó sobre su lado izquierdo, su espalda se presionó contra el pecho del híbrido. Klaus sonrió porque ella estaba justo donde él quería.

"levanta la pierna" le ordenó y ella se estremeció. aparentemente su marido había despertado algo juguetón. ella deslizó su pierna derecha hacia arriba y él deslizó su pierna entre las suyas. Caroline gimió cuando sintió su erección entre sus muslos. Klaus deslizó su mano arriba y abajo sobre su muslo hasta tomar su camiseta y subirla hasta su cintura. su mano viajó hacia el frente hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomándose el tiempo de apretar cada encantador montículo suavemente causando que Caroline se retorciera contra el.

"shhh" tranquilizó, su boca estaba cerca de su oreja. " voy hacerte sentir tan bien, amor" con eso agarró sus panties y las arrancó tan rápido que ella no sintió nada.

"Nik" jadeo mientras arrojaba el pedazo de tela a un lado.

" necesito facil acceso, cariño" dijo mordisqueando su oreja. ella gimió más fuerte cuando sintió su erección pasando por sus delicados pliegues.

"hazlo Nik, por favor" suplicó la rubia.

"hacer qué?" preguntó Klaus. " dime lo que quieres , amor" con eso arranco la camiseta que llevaba a la mitad exponiendo sus pechos al aire libre de la habitación y empezó a masajear su pecho derecho.

"oh dios!" gimió poniendo su cara sobre la almohada. "solo cojeme" suplico empujando su cuerpo hacia el.

"dilo de nuevo" comentó el híbrido masajeando su pecho izquierdo " y se descriptivo" hubo una sonrisa en su voz.

"maldición!" dijo Caroline, no sabia lo que le paso a Klaus pero ella lo estaba disfrutando.

"ahora dime como quieres que te tome, amor" dijo Klaus mordiendo suavemente su oreja.

"quiero" tomó una respiración para poder calmarse " quiero que me cojas con tu gran pene"

"donde quieres mi pene?" le preguntó mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre su estómago hacia su dolorido centro.

"en mi vagina, pon tu pene en mi vagina" ella se movió contra él.

"más descriptivo"Klaus ordenó, estaba disfrutando de como ella casi gritaba de frustración y deseo.

"pon tu maldito pene, tu grande, grueso y largo pene dentro de mi húmeda y dolorida vagina y cojeme sin sentido" prácticamente chillo.

"no fue tan difícil, verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Caroline estaba lista para darle un golpe cuando se apoderó de su pierna derecha, la levantó y se clavó dentro de ella con un solo golpe. Caroline grito agarrando la almohada, él llegó tan profundo. sintió que su cuerpo respondía automáticamente al suyo mientras ella se empujaba contra él permitiéndole deslizarse más profundo. aunque Caroline no estaba segura que podía llegar más profundo. quería devolverle el favor a Klaus por su charla sucia, giró su cabeza y le dio un beso descuidado.

"tan profundo,Nik, tan profundo"ella empujó hacia el " más profundo y cuando vengas podre saborearlo en mi boca" su comentario obsceno tuvo la reacción que esperaba porque Klaus gruño y la empujo contra la cama, golpeandola por detrás.

"estás bien?" preguntó, no queriendo sofocarla pero incapaz de dejar de empujar. su respuesta fue agarrar las sábanas y empujar más contra el.

Caroline gritaba y gemía contra la almohada volviendo loco a Klaus que empujaba con tanta fuerza que la cama chirriaba y fuerte golpe es todo lo que ocupo Caroline para explotar, ella gritó con fuerza y se apretó contra él. Klaus no pudo aguantar más y llego dentro de ella.

"Caroline" dijo el híbrido mientras su semilla se descargaba dentro de ella. se derrumbaron sobre la cama , cada uno tratando de respirar. Klaus salió de ella suavemente. su miembro se deslizó sobre su trasero por un momento y Caroline jadeo. el colapso sobre su espalda y la miró con preocupación.

"estas bien, no te lastime?"

Caroline se mordió el labio y asintió, se rodó hacia un lado para mirarlo a la cara.

"me asustaste por un segundo" cuando noto su preocupación, sonrió. "no es eso, pense que irias por territorio desconocido, si sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo con una sonrisa.

su mirada cambió de preocupación a confusión hasta que descubrió a que se refiere. su pene paso por su trasero y ella pensó que iba a empujar.

"nunca haría eso, no sin tu permiso, amor" se sentó.

"fácil, tigre" dijo Caroline sentándose sobre su regazo. ella se quitó los restos de su camiseta y los tiró a un lado. ella miró su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. debió haberse desnudado antes de que ella se despertara. pequeño demonio tramposo… bueno no pequeño, nada pequeño pensó ella con engreída satisfacción.

"lo que quiero decir, es que no lo haría a menos que me lo pidieras" aclaró el híbrido, no podía negar que la idea era buena.

"nunca lo he hecho" dijo Caroline "quiero decir que lo he pensado pero nunca confíe lo suficiente en alguien como para intentarlo" él asintió con la cabeza en comprensión , ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas " aunque podía ser persuadida" su voz era tan suave que apenas la pudo escuchar.

"enserio?" preguntó Klaus " quiero decir, quieres probar?"

Caroline parecía pensativa.

"sí, siempre y cuando este bien contigo y si es horrible podemos parar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"por supuesto" dijo Klaus "nunca haría nada para lastimarte, nunca"

Caroline se mordió el labio y luego se estiró para besarlo. su mano hacia abajo y lo agarró, sintiendo como se endurecía en su toque.

"parece que estás listo para intentarlo ahora" dijo Caroline con emoción.

"estás segura?" preguntó Klaus

"ella asintió.

"bien" dijo el híbrido bajando de la cama.


	16. Chapter 16

Los siguientes días pasaron en una neblina de sexo, comida y un poco de turismo. En el tercer dia de Luna de miel, Caroline estaba sentada sobre la barra de la cocina del loft comiendo cereal.

"entonces, cuando seria mejor regresar a casa?" preguntó, ella realmente no quería pero sabía que eventualmente tenian que regresar. Klaus había estado recibiendo llamadas desde New Orleans. Ella rio cuando pensó en la noche anterior. Ella había estado boca arriba con sus piernas envueltas en el cuello de Klaus, cuando dejo escapar una maldición, se disculpo y desaparecio, ella a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido molesto del celular del híbrido. Ella estaba apunto de llegar y dejo escapar un sonido frustrado, estaba pensado en terminar por si misma, pero antes de que hiciera algo, sintió una rafaga de viento y solto un grito cuando lo sintió entrar en ella. Si, esos eran los momentos en los que deseo que el no fuera rey de la comunidad sobrenatural.

"uh.. cuando tu lo desees" dijo Klaus mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cafe y lei el periodico. Caroline sonrió, Ellos podrian ser el tipico matrimonio sentados en la mesa desayunando como si fuera normal? Ella frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. Claro que el era un híbrido de 1000 años y solo había estado juntos hace unos días, entonces que, porque ellos no podian tener normalidad?

"amor, esta todo bien?"Preguntó Klaus cuando noto su ceño fruncido.

"si, estoy bien" Dijo sacudiendo sus pensamientos. "me encantaria quedarme aquí mas tiempo, pero la gente en NOLA empezara a notar que su rey esta ausente"

"supongo que tienes razón, Davina se debe estar muriendo por que vuelvas al trabajo" dijo Klaus "quieres regresar hoy?"

"bueno, no quiero, pero probablemente deberiamos" dijo Caroline haciendo un puchero. "ademas tus hermanos probablemente se han estando preguntando que has estado haciendo"

"ayer tuve una platica con Freya, ella le dijo a los demas que estaba en un negocio de lobos. ah y ella dijo que le debes una llamada con todos los detalles porque yo no le dire nada" dijo con una sonrisa.

"así que conoces bien a Stefan Salvatore?" preguntó Caroline con los ojos brillantes.

"si" Dijo Klaus con una sonrisa " te presentare con todas las facciones, si estan dispuestos" Klaus sabía que no todos en la comunidad sobrenatural se sentian comodos revelando su status a humanos. Stefan era uno de esos tipo por ó ligeramente recordando cuando Stefan le preguntó sobre el estado personal de Caroline. Klaus había dicho que estaba soltera, pero sintió un poco de molestia cuando lo ojos del Ripper se iluminaron e hizo un comentario sobre pasar al trabajo de Caroline uno de estos días. Poco sabía Stefan que el status de Caroline había cambiado, ella no era soltera ya.

"bueno, me refiero que cuando sepan que estamos casados, sabran que nunca divulgare su informacion. He mantenido el secreto de Bonnie por un tiempo, sabes"

"lo se"Dijo Klaus tomando su plato vacio y su tasa, dandole un suave beso en la boca " solo dales un poco de tiempo"

"ok" dijo sonando como un niño decepcionado. Ella lo observo lavando los platos cuando un pensamiento la golpeo.

"dónde vamos a vivir? tenemos mi lugar y el tuyo"

"quieres que vivamos juntos?"preguntó el híbrido sin comprender.

Caroline tartamudeo ante su expresion.

"uh..si, estamos casados" dijo poniendose de pie y parandose frente a el.

"bien, pensé que querias tener sexo y eso, no… ya sabes vivir juntos" dijo Klaus pero su compostura se rompio como una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

Caroline estaba lista para golpear al imbecil hasta que lo vio sonreir.

"eres un idiota" lo golpeo en el pecho. la tomó de la cintura,la sento sobre el mostrador y se acomodo entre sus piernas

"lo siento, amor" se rio Klaus. " hubieras visto tu cara "

"no fue gracioso" dijo Caroline

"lo se, lo se" dijo Klaus tratando de contener la risa

"entonces para de reír, Niklaus"

"uy Niklaus, debo estar en problemas" el acaricio su mejilla con la nariz suavemente y le dio la mirada de cachorro mas adorable " lo siento,cariño"

Caroline quería enojarse con el, pero sabía que no podía resistir esa mirada. Dio un fuerte suspiro.

"bien, te perdono, creo"

"gracias" dijo Klaus antes de bajar su cabeza y besarla apasionadamente. Caroline gimió cuando su lengua acariciaba la suya. Ella nunca se cansaria de besar a este hombre. ella dio tro gemido cuando se alejo.

"shhh" tranquilizo.

Klaus desabrocho el pantalon de Caroline para rápidamente quitarselos junto con la ropa interior. Caroline tomó su cinturon, pero el híbrido negó con la cabeza. Ella lo miró confundida cuando la empujo contra la barra y separó sus muslos. la cabeza cayo contra el mostrador cuando sintió su lengua correr por el interior de su muslo derecho.

Klaus dejo besos humedos en el interior de sus muslos hasta que se encontró con su su olor profundamente y luego paso la lengua. El la lamio de arriba a abajo, mantuvo un ritmo lento hasta que se retorcio de frustración y extasis. deslizó su mano derecha por su torso hasta llegar debajo de su blusa y ahuecar su pecho izquierdo. el gimió contra su centro cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba sosten, Empujo su lengua dentro de ella haciéndola gritar.

"dios..Nik, así, no te detengas"

Klaus uso su velocidad hibrida, haciendo que Caroline se volviera loca gritando y retorciendose, pero el no solto su agarré en ella. la rubia se agarro el pelo cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba, su orgasmo la golpeo com una bomba. ella grito y su cuerpo se tenso, ella gimió cuando su cuerpo poco a poco se relajaba. Caroline se sento y beso a Klaus de forma descuidada y suspiro cuando se probó a si misma en la boca de su esposo.

Ella lo empujo lejos y luego salto de la barra y se arrodillo frente a el. Paso su mano por su entre pierna.

"es mejor que te agarres a algo" dijo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y tiraba de ellos hacia bajo. Ella lo ahueco a traves de la tela se sus boxers, llevaba unos boxer que acentuaban muy bien su tamaño. lo tomó por el elastico y los tiró hacia abajo, solto una risita cuando su miembro se libero frente a su cara.

"ahi esta mi lobo grande y malo" dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el eje lentamente. se asombro de lo grande que crecía en su mano. ella se inclinó y lamio el líquido que salia de la punta.

"muy bueno" Ella miró a Klaus y le dio una sonrisa traviesa " no puedo esperar para chuparte, te quiero tan mal"

Klaus gimió, ella estaba con ganas de hablar sucio.

"dime lo que harás conmigo, amor" el siguio el juego.

"te voy a lamer y chupar como si fueras una paleta, hasta que te corras en mi boca y mientras hago todo eso voy a tener mis dedos dentro de mi, montando mis dedos mientras te chupo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Klaus gimió mientras veia como la tomaba en su boca y separaba sus rodillas para enterrar sus dedos profundamente dentro de ella. el quería cojer su boca pero tenía miedo de lastimarla, ella puso una mano en su trasero instandolo a ir mas rapido y profundo. Klaus se asombro que ella pudiera tomar toda su longitud.

"monta tu mano mas rapido, Cariño" ordenó con voz ronca. Caroline gimió cuando empujaba dentro de ella mas rapido y profundo. "así es amor, finje que tu mano soy yo dentro de ti"

El sabía que ella estaba apunto de venir. Caroline mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, quería mirar su rostro cuando se corriera dentro de su boca. Klaus llegó con un gruñido vaciandose dentro de su boca, poco después lo siguio Caroline.

Ambos se recargaron contra la barra de la cocina, Caroline se inclinó contra Klaus y le mordio la mandibula.

" me preguntó que diran tus subditos si supieran que la razón por la que no estas NOLA manteniendo la paz entre las facciones es porque estas recibiendo una mamada de tu esposa en la cocina de tu loft en Paris?"

Klaus rio.

"estoy seguro de que si le doy los detalles, definitivamente querran conocerte"


	17. Chapter 17

Klaus entro al compuesto y miró alrededor, sonrió cuando vio a Freya sentada en uno de los sillones con un grimorio en sus piernas. Sabía que tendría muchas preguntas que responder, pero no le importaba. El y Caroline había pasado la noche en el apartamento de ella, querían tener un momento más de privacidad antes de que sus amigos y familiares se volvieran locos con las noticias de su matrimonio.

"bueno, bueno, bueno, miren lo que el gato trajo en su boca" dijo Freya con una sonrisa cuando lo miró entrar.

"si, si, no quiero escucharlo" dijo Klaus con una sonrisa.

"entonces, ya tenemos un bebe Mikaelson en caminó?" preguntó Freya poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su hermano.

"ah...no estoy seguro, no hemos hablado sobre eso"

Caroline podría estar embarazada, ellos habían hecho el amor más que suficiente en estos últimos días.

"no era el objetivo de este...amm arreglo, como lo llamamos exactamente?"

"es un matrimonio, hermana" dijo el híbrido enfatizando la palabra matrimonio "y no hablamos sobre eso porque estábamos ocupados en otras cosas y eso es todo lo que diré"

"está bien, haré que Caroline me cuente más tarde" bromeo Freya." de todos modos escogiste un buen momento para tomarte unas vacaciones, las cosas han sido bastante lentas, aunque Marcel te estaba buscando y que pases por su lugar cuando tengas la oportunidad y no, no le conté dónde estabas en realidad, solo dije que tenías asuntos de lobos, pero nada peligroso"

"bien, iré a hablar con Marcel, ahora que Caroline es mi esposa y está al tanto de la comunidad sobrenatural aquí en NOLA, quiero la mayor protección y respeto hacia ella de ahora en adelante"

"bien tiene sentido, aunque no esperes una grata bienvenida a tu esposa en toda la comunidad sobrenatural y por eso me refiero a Genevieve" dijo Freya.

"la bruja tendrá que acatar las órdenes si no quiere su cabeza en una estaca en medio de Jackson square" dijo el hibrido mientras salía a buscar a Marcel.

Klaus entro al loft de Marcel y vio al moreno platicando con uno de sus vampiros. Marcel en cuanto miro a su creador despidió al vampiro.

"donde demonios has estado?" preguntó el moreno a Klaus.

"casándome" dijo el hibrido sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Marcel resoplo.

"bien, no me digas la verdad"

"no, enserio, me case" dijo el hibrido mostrándole el anillo en su dedo.

Los ojos de Marcel se abrieron cómicamente.

"de verdad? Con quien te casaste?"

"Caroline Forbes, bueno, creo que ahora es Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson, porque estoy seguro que ella querrá mantener su apellido" dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Caroline Forbes? como la rubia mandona jefa de Davina?"

Klaus asintió.

"felicidades creo" dijo el vampiro.

"en realidad, vine hablar sobre su trato hacia ella, como mi reina quiero protección y la misma lealtad que se me tiene"

"normalmente diría que tu juicio se basa en una cara bonita y otras partes del cuerpo, pero teniendo en cuenta que te casaste con la chica, ella debe de ser extraordinaria"

"gracias"

"espero que ya le hayas dicho a Stefan, porque tengo entendido que él quería invitarla a salir"

"no, solo tú y Freya lo saben hasta el momento" explico el original.

"pues tienes que dar la noticia rápido, Stefan ha estado hablando mucho sobre Caroline últimamente, creo que está considerando presentarse, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de que ella está fuera del mercado, porque ella está fuera del mercado cierto? Porque las facciones no pueden permitirse una disputa por una mujer, sin ofender a Caroline, ella debe de ser una chica agradable" comento Marcel.

"esta fuera del mercado, pero si el Ripper quiere pelear por lo que es mío, déjalo venir a encontrar su muerte" dijo Klaus de forma seria.

"hey Klaus" grito Marcel "deberías haberme dicho que te casabas, yo te hubiera lanzado la mejor maldita fiesta de soltero de todos los tiempos"

"no dudo eso, Marcellus"

Caroline estaba en su trabajo, se sentó en su oficina y suspiro. Ella se recostó contra su silla y examino los anillos en su mano. Estos últimos días habían sido increíbles. Davina le había dado un abrazo después de quejarse sobre su matrimonio con Klaus. No le importaba lo que dijeran otras personas, sabia no había nadie mejor para ella que Klaus. Levanto la mirada cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

"adelante" su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio entrar a Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler" dijo de forma amarga.

"hola, Care" dijo de forma incomoda "te he estado buscando estos días, tengo algo importante que decirte"

"que pasa?"

Tyler permaneció callado por unos minutos.

"mira Care, no hay manera fácil de hacer esto, así que solo lo diré. Caroline aún estoy enamorado de ti, estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que aun te amo y creo que podemos retomar lo nuestro. Lo que quiero decir, es que creo que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro y sé que en el fondo tú también lo sabes"

"que pasa con Hayley? Ella está embarazada de tu hijo"

"ella me engaño Care, el niño que está esperando no es mío, es de Jackson"

EL hombre lobo se acercó a ella tratando de abrazarla.

"lo siento Tyler, pero no puedo "lo rechazo.

"por qué?"

Ella levanto su mano izquierda para mostrarle los anillos.

"Tyler me case, es por eso que no me encontrabas, estaba fuera de la ciudad por mi luna de miel"

"con quien, cuando?"

"hace 5 días y me case con Nik"

"te casaste con Klaus?" escupió. "Caroline no conoces a Klaus, él es peligroso"

Caroline sintió como se le revolvía el estómago por la ira, como se atreve el a decir que su Nik era peligroso cuando fue el quien rompió su corazón.

"Tyler para"

"no, necesitas saber quién y que es realmente Klaus Mikaelson. Él ni siquiera es humano…"

"se todo lo que necesito saber sobre Nik, así que respeta mis deseos y vete" dijo la rubia sentándose en su escritorio y empezar a trabajar.

Tyler se sintió herido.

"disfruta de tu matrimonio, Caroline, si es que dura, pero no vengas arrastrándote a mi cuando Klaus te cambie por alguien más, quien sabe talvez el vuelva con Genevieve" escupió antes de salir de la oficina.

Unos minutos después Klaus entro a la oficina con un ramo de lirios.

"hola amor, quiero saber si estas libre para ir a comer"

"oh Nik, Fue horrible" dijo Caroline corriendo a abrazarlo.

"que paso amor? Estas bien?"

"Tyler vino y le dije que nos casamos, el estaba tan enojado. El cree que todavía lo amo y vino a querer reiniciar la relación y le dije que no estaba interesada" comento la rubia abrazando fuertemente a su marido.

"voy a matar a ese perro" gruño el hibrido.

"no se en que estaba pensando?"

"bueno cariño, eres bastante difícil de superar" bromeo "de hecho dudo que alguna vez te deje ir" beso su cuello.

"Nik, eres muy cursi" gimió. "piensa que me dejaras por Genevieve" dijo en tono de broma, pero Klaus podía escuchar la inseguridad en sus palabras.

"eso nunca va a suceder, eres mi esposa y yo soy tu marido, hasta el final de los días si decides volverte algún día" dijo besándola con pasión. "sabes lo que eso significa?" dijo mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Caroline suspiro de placer y susurro.

"que soy la única mujer con la que tendrás sexo?"

"y que soy el único hombre que estará dentro de ti de ahora en adelante "comento Klaus mientras la besaba con pasión.

"te deseo" gimió Caroline, Klaus inmediatamente sentó a su esposa sobre el escritorio y se paró entre sus piernas. "te extrañe esta mañana" dijo desabrochando la camisa de Klaus.

"fui a ver a Marcel, quien por cierto me dijo que debería presentarte con las facciones lo más pronto posible, sobre todo porque cierta persona ha estado preguntando por el estatus de mi esposa. así que, qué piensas sobre una fiesta?"

Caroline lo beso.

"me parece bien" dijo besando su cuello y desabrochando su cinturón.

"creo que deberíamos hacer esto rápido, amor" dijo sintonizando su oído con las personas fuera de la oficina de Caroline, pero al parecer nadie estaba interesado en lo que pasaba dentro de la oficina de su jefa.

"Nik quien ha estado preguntando por mí?" pregunto mientras Klaus levantaba su falda y quitaba su ropa interior de su camino. "Nik, dime!" dijo Caroline riendo mientras abría la cremallera de su esposo y sacaba su pene del bóxer.

"Stefan Salvatore" dijo el hibrido directamente en su oído.

"estas bromeando?" dijo sorprendida. Klaus desabrocho los botones de su blusa y saco sus pechos del sujetador para jugar con ellos.

"no" dijo antes de entrar en ella con un empujón y Caroline olvido todo sobre Tyler, Marcel y Stefan Salvatore. Caroline se quitó su blusa y sujetador sabiendo que a Klaus le gustaban mucho sus pechos. "espera amor, no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo lento" comento el hibrido mientras empujaba su espalda contra el escritorio. Caroline enseguida se agarró contra el borde del escritorio.

"te tienes que mantener callada, amor" dijo Klaus, sabiendo lo mucho que podía gritar cuando estaba disfrutando de lo que le hacía a su cuerpo.

El comenzó a empujar fuerte y rápido dentro de ella. Caroline metió su mano dentro de la boca para sofocar sus gemidos. Entonces Klaus escucho a Davina decir sobre entrar a la oficina. El de inmediato tomo sus ropas descartadas y las arrojo detrás del archivador.

Caroline sintió que Klaus la levanto del escritorio y lo miro confundida. Klaus llevo un dedo a sus labios e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Caroline sintió pánico, alguien venia y ella estaba envuelta alrededor de Klaus y él todavía estaba enterrado dentro de ella.

Klaus sin embargo fue rápido, la tomo y corrió hacia el pequeño armario que Caroline tenía en su oficina.

Davina entro y miro alrededor.

"uh… habría jurado que estaban aquí, deben de haber salido"

Caroline miraba a Klaus que estaba concentrado en Davina. Ella no pudo evitarlo y lo apretó dentro de ella y sus ojos se clavaron con los de ella con una mirada de advertencia. Ella apretó de nuevo haciendo que Klaus empujara.

Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Caroline se rio.

"no puedo creer que olvidamos cerrar la puerta" ella soltó una risita y Klaus rodo los ojos.

Sin embargo, su alegría fue breve cuando recordaron donde estaban, Klaus sonrió diabólicamente y comenzó a empujar dentro de ella. No hizo más que gemir mientras tomaba sus embestidas.

"más duro" gimió. "lo quiero más duro y rápido"

Klaus acelero sus empujes y Caroline mordió su labio para evitar gritar. El acelero más y ella le agarro el cabello para exigir más.

"no quiero hacerte daño, amor" dijo Klaus.

Caroline lo beso, mordiendo su labio.

"no lo harás" dijo mirándolo a los ojos "ahora más duro"

Klaus empujo con un poco más de poder hasta que Caroline exploto en sus brazos. Le encantaba verla desmoronarse sabiendo que él era el motivo.

"ven en mi" suplico la rubia.

Klaus dio dos empujes más cuando sintió su liberación, con un gemido se descargó dentro de ella.

"demonios!" exclamo Caroline. "definitivamente estamos teniendo sexo en armario otra vez" froto sus manos sobre los hombre y cuello de su marido.

"crees que hicimos un bebe?" pregunto Klaus mirándola y ella sonrió.

"no lo sé, mi periodo no debe de llegar hasta dentro de dos semanas más. Deje de tomar la píldora cuando fuimos a Paris, así que podría ser"

"estas bien con eso?" preguntó el hibrido.

Caroline sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte.

"no puedo esperar para tener a nuestro bebe" ella dijo besándolo.

Ellos se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse. Mientras se vestía Caroline comenzó a pensar en su conversación con Tyler y lo enojado que estaba. Podría Tyler ser una amenaza para Klaus?

"Nik? Pregunto.

Klaus miro a su esposa mientras se abrochaba la camisa y el pantalón.

"que pasa, amor?"

"aparte de tu familia en quien dirías que confías mas en las Facciones?"

Klaus pensó un momento.

"diría que, en Marcel, por qué?"

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

"por nada, solo quería saber un poco de tus amigos" dijo abrazándolo, pero tenía una idea girando en su cabeza.

El teléfono de Klaus sonó.

"Elijah?, si iré para allá" dijo mientras miraba a Caroline. "lo siento amor, surgió un problema con las brujas, tal vez no llegue a casa esta noche"

Caroline asintió y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

"cuídate y asegúrate de volver a casa conmigo"

Cada vez que tenía que salir por una emergencia, Caroline siempre le decía que se cuidara y volviera a casa, él ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

"soy inmortal, amor" dijo besándola de nuevo.

"lo que sea, tu solo regresa a mi"

Klaus le sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Caroline pensó por un momento, agarro sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta. Ella tenía un vampiro al cual visitar.

Había empezado a llover esa tarde y no había parado hasta ahora. Josh se sorprendio que alguien tocara la puerta tan tarde en la noche, abrió la puerta para encontrar a una rubia empapada por el aguacero.

"ammm… hola, puedo ayudarte?"

"si, necesito hablar con Marcel Gerard, mi nombre es Caroline Forbes, esta aquí? No quisiera molestarlo, pero es importante, se trata de Klaus Mikaelson" dijo Caroline a toda prisa, temiendo de que el hombre frente a ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Al escuchar a la mujer mencionar a Klaus, Josh enseguida pensó que era importante.

"Claro, entra, iré a buscar a Marcel" el noto que ella no parecía impresionada con la decoración extravagante del departamento. Fue en busca de una toalla y de Marcel.

Le entrego una toalla a la chica.

"Marcel, ya viene, solo espéralo aquí" dijo Josh y se fue.

Caroline se secó el cabello, se habría sentado pero los sillones se miraban demasiado caros y no quería estropearlos con su ropa mojada. Se giró cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y vio salir a Marcel. Ella no sabía mucho del vampiro, solo que era un hombre que tenía muchos negocios en NOLA y que le gustaba la caridad. Él era guapo, pero no tan guapo como su marido.

"señorita Forbes, que puedo hacer por ti?"

"se trata de Klaus" dijo "él me dijo quién eres, pero no vengo a discutir eso" dijo Caroline haciendo un gesto con su mano. Esto intrigaba a Marcel, ella no parecía intrigada sobre los vampiros en absoluto. "También me dijo que cuando se trataba de su seguridad y de las Facciones, aparte de la familia, también confiaba en ti"

Marcel frunció el ceño, sabía que los Mikaelson se cuidaban la espalda entre ellos, pero no sabía que Klaus confiaba tanto en el como para decirlo a su esposa.

"Caroline, Klaus está bien? Esta en peligro?"

"no, el está bien. Es un poco embarazoso, pero Klaus confía en ti, así que te diré. Hace algún tiempo Salí con Tyler Lockwood, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero hoy vino a mi oficina y me confeso que aun tenia sentimientos por mí. Le explique que no sentía lo mismo y que me case con Klaus. No hace falta decir que Tyler no lo tomo muy bien. Se enojó tanto y tengo miedo de lo que hará, sé que Tyler es el alfa de una de las manadas de lobos de aquí en NOLA y…" hizo una pausa.

"que piensas Caroline?"

Caroline suspiro.

"no quiero pensar así, Tyler y yo crecimos juntos, es un idiota, pero no es malo… pero qué tal si su enojo lo lleva a hacer algo estúpido, realmente no quiero pensar en eso, pero Klaus es mi esposo y tengo que protegerlo. Sin importar quien sea, mi lealtad es con Klaus."

"por qué no le dijiste esto a Elijah o a otro de sus hermanos.?"

"porqué se cómo son, ellos lo verían como una amenaza a la familia y lo matarían inmediatamente lo que haría una guerra innecesaria por culpa mía" Caroline dio un gran suspiro, "lo siento puedo ser muy intensa a veces, toma tiempo acostumbrarse a mi"

Marcel la estudio por un momento y se dio cuenta de que ella era honesta, que tenía una verdadera preocupación por la seguridad de Klaus.

"no te preocupes por nada, Caroline, me asegurare de que nada le ocurra a Klaus y hablare con Tyler, no es bueno de que haya rencillas entre las facciones"

"gracias" dijo Caroline aliviada. Si ella conociera al hombre mejor, lo abrazaría. "debería irme, gracias por tu tiempo"

"es tarde y llueve, porque no te quedas aquí? tengo mucho espacio" ofreció Marcel.

"No, gracias, quiero estar en casa en caso de que Klaus regrese" comento la rubia mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"Caroline, felicidades por tu matrimonio, Klaus necesita a alguien que lo ame por completo y veo que tú lo haces" dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Caroline le dio una sonrisa radiante.

"gracias, el significa el mundo para mi" con eso ella salió.

Cuando conducía a su casa, pensó en las palabras de Marcel, Klaus necesita a alguien que lo ame. Ellos no habían intercambiado la palabra amor todavía. Ella condujo el auto a la entrada del compuesto. Ella sabía que se preocupaba por el profundamente y el por ella. Ella detuvo el auto de repente.

"oh dios mío!" dijo en voz alta. "ella ama a Klaus Mikaelson"

Ahora la única pregunta que quedaba era… Klaus tambien la amaba?


	18. Chapter 18

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, Klaus había tenido problemas con las brujas y lobos y no había estado en casa en dos días. No había visto a Caroline desde su visita a la oficina. La extrañaba y todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a casa besar a su esposa y meterse en la cama junto con ella. No había dormido en los últimos días. Su cuerpo no lo necesitaba como un cuerpo humano, pero todavía era necesario después de un punto. Tuvo que hacer una parada rápida en el compuesto y luego ir a apartamento de Caroline, donde sabía que la encontraría.

"Marcel?" grito.

"tu maldito bastardo" se giro Klaus al escuchar la voz de Stefan.

"Stefan?" dijo Klaus y se agacho cuando el vampiro le lanzo una estaca a la cabeza. " que demonios, Ripper?"

"no solo te robaste a mi chica, si no que ni siquiera viniste a decirme, me tuve que enterar por Marcel. Tuve que sentarme ahí y escuchar a Marcel diciéndome que Caroline estaba fuera del mercado y no solo a mi si no también al estúpido chico Lockwood"

Klaus sintió como su ira aumentaba.

"primero, no le robe a Caroline a nadie, ella no estaba contigo y no es un objeto. Ella toma sus propias decisiones. En segundo lugar, no tengo ni idea sobre lo que estás hablando, no he visto a Marcel desde hace días" explico el hibrido.

"Klaus no fue el que vino a mi Stefan" dijo Marcel, ambos hombres estaban tan involucrados en sus argumentos que no lo vieron llegar.

"que?" pregunto Stefan.

"dije que Klaus no fue conmigo, fue Caroline"

"Caroline?" pregunto Klaus, pensó en su conversación con Caroline, ella le pregunto en quien más confiaba fuera de su familia y él le había dicho que Marcel. Caroline había ido a Marcel para protegerlo. Klaus sintió como su lobo se movía dentro de el con orgullo por la lealtad de su esposa.

"si, al parecer ella estaba preocupada por ti, ella es una gran mujer Klaus, si no supiera que ya está contigo, hubiera ido por ella" dijo Marcel.

"lo siento, Klaus no sabía, me duele que no me haya dicho antes y podía haberte lanzado la mejor despedida de soltero" dijo el vampiro tendiendo su mano al hibrido

"está bien" dijo Klaus, estrechando su mano.

"bueno, las chicas ya terminaron con todos los besos y abrazos? Porque quiero que esto quede arreglado, se lo prometí a Caroline y no quiero hacerla enojar, solo la conocí 15 minutos, pero creo que ella puedo patear mi trasero" comento Marcel.

Klaus sonrio. Caroline Forbes era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

"ire con Caroline, por las próximas 48 horas no estoy para nadie, por cualquier cosa, hablen con Elijah" dijo antes de salir.

Unos minutos después entro al apartamento de la rubia.

"Caroline, estas en casa?"

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando sintió que algo se estrellaba contra el y lo empujaba contra la puerta, sus brazos estaban envueltos en Caroline.

"Nik!" grito antes de besarlo. Se besaron con hambre, los días separados habian sido largos para ellos.

Caroline envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del hibrido.

"ha pasado tanto tiempo" dijo la rubia entre besos.

"lo siento, mi amor" murmuro mientras profundizaba el beso.

Caroline le quito la chaqueta. Ella estaba ardiendo por el y no quería esperar. Ella se alejo un poco para tomar su camiseta y quitársela, tirándola lejos. El hibrido gimio cuando miro que ella no usaba sujetador. El la sostuvo fuerte mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los pateaba lejos.

"en mi ahora, Niklaus" exigió la rubia.

Sintiéndose un poco juguetón, el hibrido hablo contra su oído.

"como me quieres, mi amor. Duro y rápido o lento y dulce?" pregunto mientras mordía su oreja.

"ambos" jadeo Caroline. " duro y rápido, y luego lento y dulce"

Klaus la puso de pie para poderle quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior. Se desabotono el pantalón y lo bajo. La tomo por la cintura y la alzo contra la pared, la penetro con un movimiento rápido. Caroline dio un fuerte grito cuando su cuerpo cedió a la penetración.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de ella, el hibrido pudo pensar por un segundo. Caroline abrió los ojos para observar a su esposo mirando alrededor.

"que pasa Nik?

"quiero tomarte duro, amor. Solo que no veo donde"

Se dirigió a la puerta entre la cocina y la sala, empujándola contra columna de madera. El empujo dentro de ella y salió lentamente para luego empujar de forma dura otra vez. Caroline lo tomo del trasero para empujarlo mas hacia ella cuando escucharon un crujido. Klaus se quejo, el quería hacerlo duro pero sin tener que destruir el apartamento de Caroline.

"necesitamos una pared de ladrillos" dijo Caroline con frustración.

"lo tendríamos si quisieras mudarte conmigo como lo pedi" sonrio Klaus.

"tu casa, con todos tus hermanos ahí?, no gracias" comento la rubia mientras besaba su cuello. "tu puedes mudarte conmigo"

"pensaba que te gustaban mis hermanos" dijo el hibrido

"lo hago, solo…"

Klaus la bajo y se salio de ella, Caroline gruño pero el necesitaba estar fuera de ella para pensar con claridad.

"solo que amor?"

"solo que siempre he soñado con una cerca blanca y patio, y sobre todo en un lugar que sea mi hogar, no un cuartel"

"quieres que te compre una casa?" pregunto Klaus para estar seguro si entendio bien lo que su esposa pedia.

"no, quiero que formemos un hogar. Tu, yo y nuestros hijos" dijo Caroline de forma seria.

"mmm…" murmuro el original "hijos como un plural?" sonrio.

"enserio? solo eso captaste? Eres increíble" hizo un berrinche la rubia.

"te comprare todas las casas que quieras amor, de hecho, si lo quieres hasta puedo construirte una con mis propias manos, si eso significa vivir contigo, dormir contigo y despertar contigo el resto de mi existencia" dijo el hibrido abranzando a su esposa.

"bien, empezare a buscar algo" dijo la rubia pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo.

"con paredes de ladrillo" dijo el hibrido.

"eso es una de mis prioridades" sonrio Caroline.

"bien, ahora donde nos quedamos"

Caroline estaba apunto de contestar pero la callo con un beso y la cargo a la habitación.


	19. Chapter 19

El mes siguiente paso rápidamente para Klaus y Caroline, entre el trabajo, las facciones y hacer el amor, el tiempo paso volando sobre una nube de felicidad para ellos. Pasaban la semana de trabajo en el apartamento de Caroline y los fines de semana en el compuesto. Caroline había estado en busca de una casa para empezar a compartir su vida.

Caroline se despertó, estiro el brazo para encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío. Era demasiado temprano para que Klaus se levantara por lo que ha deber sido na emergencia. Ella rodo sobre su espalda y de repente sintió como las náuseas la invadían. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al baño de forma inestable. Justo cuando llego al inodoro su estómago se revolvió más y vacío todo su contenido. Cuando termino se recargo contra la pared. Se secó la frente sudorosa y suspiro, temiendo que un movimiento excesivo la hiciera tener otra ronda de vómitos. _Por qué?_ Pensó. No se sintió como si tuviera gripe. _Podría haber comido algo malo?_ Ella pensó en el día anterior pero no recordó haber comido nada malo. Y luego como un rayo la golpeo. _Podrían ser nauseas matutinas?_ Caroline sintió una oleada de anticipación, alegría y miedo corriendo por sus venas.

No estaba segura de que hacer, ella debería de llamar a Klaus? No, ella necesitaba hacerse una prueba primero. Ella quería estar segura antes de decirle. Ella se estiro un poco para poder ver su reloj en la mesita de noche, apenas eran las 3:30 am. Recordó que había una farmacia en su cuadra que abría las 24 hrs. Se puso de pie con cautela, satisfecha de que las náuseas no habían regresado. Entro en el dormitorio y se puso algo de ropa. Sabía que a Klaus no le gustaría que vagara por la ciudad a estas horas, pero no podía esperar. Salió al clima frio, faltaban algunas semanas para navidad y Caroline no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el año.

Las calles estaban inusualmente tranquilas mientras caminaba por la acera, unas pocas personas se oían cantando al final de la calle, pero ya casi estaba en la tienda. Levanto la vista preguntándose donde estaría su marido, habían estado hablando de dejarle las riendas del barrio a Elijah y Marcel para enfocarse más en su familia. Entro a la tienda y sonrió al hombre mayor detrás del mostrador, camino hacia el pasillo de las pruebas de embarazo. Su corazón salto al verlas y su estómago dio vueltas con emoción.

Caroline compro la prueba y salió de la farmacia de vuelta a su casa. Casi llegaba a su casa cuando se cruzó con dos hombres en la acera.

"no te apetece un bocadillo?" preguntó el rubio al moreno.

"Claro, creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo para divertirnos" contesto el moreno mientras ambos arrastraban a Caroline cerca del callejón.

"no me toques!" grito la rubia.

"ella es una luchadora" se rio el moreno "me gusta cuando luchan y gritan"

"aléjense de mí, soy la esposa de Klaus Mikaelson, el hibrido original" les informo.

Ambos hombres se rieron, al parecer eran vampiros nuevos que no sabían sobre los originales. El vampiro la tomo de la barbilla.

"vas a ser una rica cena" dijo el moreno.

Caroline sintió el aliento del vampiro contra su cuello, solo esperaba que Klaus se recuperara de su perdida.

"te amo, Nik" dijo en voz baja.

Klaus iba de regreso a su casa cuando escucho la voz de su esposa, camino hacia el callejón cerca del apartamento para mirar dos vampiros irguiéndose sobre Caroline. Los ojos del hibrido se pusieron dorados y le arranco la cabeza al rubio.

Tomo del cuello al moreno.

"sufrirás por esto, la muerte no es suficiente para ti" dijo el hibrido antes de romper el cuello del vampiro.

Se puso de rodillas delante de Caroline.

"amor, vamos despierta, necesitas beber" dijo Klaus mordiendo su muñeca y poniéndola en la boca de Caroline. La rabia corría aun por sus venas todo lo que quería es desgarrar al vampiro por lo que le hizo a su esposa, pero empujo las rabia hacia abajo para ayudar a Caroline.

Caroline grito y se lanzó a sus brazos. El la abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba palabras dulces mientras ella lloraba en su pecho. Después de unos minutos ella se calmó.

"sabía que vendrías"

Klaus asintió, secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"sabía que algo estaba mal, sentí este apretón en mi pecho y luego escuche tu voz" dijo el hibrido suavemente.

Caroline podía ver la rabia detrás de los ojos de su marido. Ella miro en la dirección en donde Klaus arrojo al hombre.

"está vivo" dijo Klaus como si leyera su mente. "no se merece una muerte rápida, vamos te llevare a casa" dijo Cargándola en sus brazos.

La dejo en la cama, mientras le llamaba a Marcel y le decía que se encargara del vampiro en el callejón.

"necesitamos hablar, amor" dijo Klaus " que demonios estabas haciendo en medio de la madrugada afuera?"

"necesitaba algo y no podía esperar para mañana"

"que necesitabas a esta hora de la noche, amor?" pregunto Klaus " y porque no me llamaste para traerlo para ti?"

"es complicado" dijo Caroline y la boca de Klaus cayo.

"complicado?" prácticamente grito. "complicado es dejándote en la cama dormida para encontrarte en un callejón siendo drenada por un par de vampiros!"

"no me grites" gruño la rubia "he pasado por el infierno esta noche, Niklaus y no necesito que me grites"

Klaus la miro por un momento, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos ella miro diversión.

"era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos gritáramos el uno al otro y tu sacaras el Niklaus para regañarme"

Caroline sonrió un poco, realmente habían pasado mucho tiempo sin discutir, no era natural para ellos.

"bueno, pelear es nuestra cosa, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviéramos a eso"

"no quise gritarte amor, solo que no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando supe que el tirón que sentía por dentro era que tu estabas en peligro" dijo Klaus, Caroline lo tomo de las manos y lo tiro hacia la cama para que se acostara junto a ella.

"yo también estaba tan asustada, no podía pelear contra el" el hibrido le acaricio la espalda.

"nunca más te hará daño, lo juro" comento Klaus besando la cabeza de Caroline. "pero en serio amor, que era lo que no podía esperar hasta más tarde?"

"prometes no gritarme?" pregunto Caroline y Klaus se tensó.

"lo que sucedió esta noche no es tu culpa, cariño. Lo sabes verdad? Solo estoy enojado de no haber llegado a tiempo, no quiero que piensas que mi ira está dirigida a ti de alguna manera"

"lo se" Caroline tomo su bolso descartado a un lado de la cama. "por esto estaba tan tarde en la calle" dijo la rubia sacando una prueba de embarazo de su bolso.

El hibrido miro con sorpresa la prueba en la mano de su esposa.

"me desperté y vomité, pero no me sentía enfermo. Tenía que saber Nik, tenía que saber si estaba embarazada"

Klaus asintió.

"entiendo Cariño"

"quieres que haga la prueba?" pregunto la rubia.

"bueno, no te arriesgaste por nada esta noche" dijo el hibrido apretándola en una abrazo

Caroline sonrio y corrió hacia el baño. Por el momento era en lo único que quería concentrarse


	20. Chapter 20

Caroline se movió incomoda sobre la taza del baño, mientras que el tiempo de espera de la prueba pasara. Klaus había salido del baño cuando Marcel le hablo por teléfono. Caroline escucho la puerta abrirse mostrando a Klaus. El hibrido la miro a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba tanto amor, preocupación y empatía, probablemente él estaba pensando como estuvo tan cerca de perderla esta noche. Klaus la tomo en brazos para sentarse y ponerla en su regazo.

"estas bien, amor?" pregunto con suavidad.

"lo estoy ahora" dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

"siento no haber estado ahí cariño"

"está bien Nik, tú no tienes la culpa, no puedes estar cuidándome 24/7" ella tomo su cara "nadie sabía que esto pasaría, solo somos humanos"

Klaus la miro.

"sabes lo que quiero decir" rodo los ojos la rubia.

Klaus sacudió la cabeza con asombro ante esta increíble mujer. Ella había experimentado algo horrible y lo estaba consolando.

"eres una mujer increíble Caroline Forbes" sonrió "pero el sufrirá por lo que te hizo, te lo juro amor" dijo de forma solemne.

"Caroline Mikaelson" corrigió la rubia.

Klaus puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

"te amo más que a nada en este mundo"

Caroline sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, haciendo que los eventos de esta noche desaparecieran.

"me amas?" susurro

Ella sabía que lo amaba y ella estaba esperando y deseando que el sintiera lo mismo.

"como podría no amarte?" pregunto con ternura. "eres la mujer más valiente, hermosa, llena de luz y con buen corazón que he conocido. Haces que cada día valga la pena, te amo Caroline Mikaelson"

"yo también te amo" dijo Caroline besándolo "te he amado durante tanto tiempo y no estaba segura de cómo decírtelo"

La pareja se dio un beso más cuando sonó el temporalizador del celular de Caroline para decir que el tiempo de espera de la prueba había terminado.

"estas lista amor?" pregunto Klaus.

Caroline asintió y tomo la prueba entre sus manos.

"lo hicimos" dijo Caroline sorprendida mirando a Klaus "hicimos un bebe"

"bueno lo intentamos lo suficiente" dijo con una sonrisa, pero por dentro sentía fuegos artificiales explotar. Caroline y el estaban teniendo un bebe. Él nunca pensó que esto era algo que pudiera tener y ahora estaba sucediendo.

Se miraron entre ellos para después lanzarse en una oleada de lágrimas, besos y caricias. Ellos estaban enamorados y estaban teniendo un bebe.

Más tarde ese día.

Klaus abrió la puerta del departamento y gentilmente condujo a Caroline al interior. Ella bostezo y miro hacia la habitación con anhelo, después de enterarse de su embarazo Klaus la había llevado al hospital para ver si ella y él bebe se encontraban bien, aunque le había dado su sangre, el hibrido quería estar seguro. Ella y él bebe estaban en buenas condiciones a pesar del trauma que habían pasado esa noche. Ahora ellos estaban en casa y a punto de irse a la cama.

"vamos a la cama" dijo Klaus "hable con Davina para que se encargue de tu negocio y llame a Elijah, hoy solo estoy para cumplir tus caprichos" sonrió besando su mano. "estas bien con lo que paso en el hospital?"

"quieres decir que tu bebe superpoderoso me curo la herida de cuando me sacaron sangre para realizar las pruebas?"

"bueno eso me quita muchas preocupaciones por tu seguridad" dijo el hibrido acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Él no podía dejar de tocarla.

"oíste maní? Le darás a papa un poco de paz mental" dijo Caroline mientras frotaba su estómago.

"maní?" pregunto Klaus.

"si, él bebe no más grande que el tamaño de un maní, entonces…" explico la rubia.

Klaus sonrió.

"bien, en ese caso tú y maní necesitan descansar" dijo el hibrido descansando su mano en su aun plano estómago. Miro a Caroline de forma seria. "me has dado algo que nunca pensé que podría tener, me aceptaste con todo lo que soy, y ahora me has dado un hijo y tu amor. No hay palabras en este mundo para describir lo que me has dado y todo lo que significa para mi"

Caroline sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus palabras.

"no necesitas agradecerme Nik, te daré todo lo que pueda porque sé que me estas devolviendo lo mismo, te amo tanto" se besaron profundamente y ambos padres se quedaron dormidos.

Klaus se despertó cuando no sintió a Caroline acostada a su lado. Se preocupo por unos segundos, pero se calmo cuando la vio entrando a la habitación.

"demonios!" exclamo al verlo despierto. Su mano izquierda fue hacia su espalda, escondiendo algo detrás de ella. El hibrido la miro de forma curiosa.

"se supone que deberías de estar dormido para que pueda despertarte" dijo como si eso tuviera el mayor sentido del mundo. Klaus entrecerró los ojos. "ok, ok, me atrapaste" dijo sacando una botella de crema batida de su espalda. "iba a despertarte con una sorpresa de 'vas hacer papa'" sonrió. "y como el doctor dijo que estaba bien tener sexo, que mejor manera de celebrar?"

Klaus sonrió y le tendió la mano.

"ven aquí" dijo con voz ronca.

Caroline subió a la acama y se sentó en su regazo.

"tú y maní pudieron dormir bien?" preguntó el hibrido acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

"si, lo hicimos" dijo Caroline acariciando su mano.

Klaus la beso dulcemente.

"quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? No quiero presionarte a nada, amor"

Caroline sonrió al hombre maravilloso que estaba frente a ella.

"te amo y quiero que borres cada mal momento de ayer"

Los ojos de Klaus se oscurecieron.

"tú eres mía" dijo tirando de su camiseta para dormir sobre su cabeza. "tú me perteneces" dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama. "de la misma manera en que te pertenezco" dijo rociando crema batida en sus pechos y luego una línea hasta el vértice entre sus piernas. Arrastro su lengua recogiendo toda la crema haciendo a Caroline gemir.

"tú eres mío" gimió ella mientras sentía la lengua de Klaus arrastrándose por su cuerpo.

"estos se van hacer más grandes" sonrió el hibrido cuando paso por sus pechos.

"lo sé" sonrió Caroline

"más para amar" dijo el hibrido volviendo a su tarea.

Hicieron el amor hasta que estaban cansados para después dormir abrazados disfrutando de la alegría de su amor.


End file.
